MEMORIES
by CAIE
Summary: Will it be too late for Natsuki to realize the most important thing that ever happened to her life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime

MEMORIES

A violin, crimson pair of eyes, and a gentle teasing voice calling her.

'_Na-tsu-ki'_.

A familiar name.

"Shizuru…" she muttered in her sleep.

The sound of the name made her smile. She stirred when she heard a stifled laughter. She realized she was not alone in bed.

"W-What are you doing?" she snapped.

Mai was very close to her face, amused by her reaction. "I should be the one asking that since you were the one crushing me against your body for a kiss calling out to your mysterious lover."

Natsuki only then noticed her arms wrapped around her friend's waist. She jerked her hands away, scowling, feeling her face burn. Mai laughed louder this time teasing the blue haired lady. "Aw. You were so cute a while back, puckering your lips, trying to kiss your one and only ShizuWho?"

"Just stop!" she shouted vexed by the orange haired girl. She got off the bed, almost stumbling when her foot got stuck on a girl sprawled on the floor. The girl snapped her eyes open ready to protest but she just happily grinned when she saw Natsuki. "Good morning, Natsuki!" she greeted and pounced on the blue haired lady.

The girl with cat eyes wasn't that clingy to her before. She was more like a feral animal not wanting to be tamed. Luckily, Mai was there before the rabid looking creature could shred her to pieces. She was able to befriend the girl when she gave her share of roasted sweet potato, which the girl loves to eat when they visit the island every end of the month.

Mai was born on that island but due to her job in the city, she can only visit her home once a month.

As for the girl clinging to her, she works as Mai's delivery girl in her restaurant. Her boss is very fond of her because she leaves her plate sparkling clean and the fact that Mai longed so much for a younger sister.

Natsuki looked back at Mai asking for help. The latter smirked but obliged before she got kicked out of the house. " Mikoto," she called sweetly.

Mikoto looked her way immediately and clung to her arm." Mai, you going to cook breakfast now?" the girl asked with twinkling eyes.

Mai looked at Natsuki's direction, politely gesturing if it's okay.

"Fire away," Natsuki said simply and entered the bathroom to wash her face.

* * *

Natsuki packed her bags. She sighed.

"Finally taking the big steps, huh?"

She glanced at her friend then continued packing. " Yeah. Now that I'm finally sure who I'm going to look for."

"But you only have a name. Who knows who this person is or where does this person live."

Natsuki stopped folding her clothes. She had thought of that looked back at her friend.

"Well, at least I have to try no matter how many Shizurus are there. The old hag would come back from the dead if she learns that I'm already giving up without even trying,I'm sure if I met right one, the certain familiar feeling would come to me."

She remembered the old hag, Nao, telling her that sometimes small things turn out to be the big ones. The memories she only had about her past is enough to swallow the fears she had had for almost three years.

"That's Natsuki I know; stubborn as a wild grass!" Mai cheered.

She grimaced at her friend's remark, though she felt secretly happy about it.

Then suddenly, there was doubt in her eyes. She zipped the last bag and slumped herself on the floor.

"But I am also afraid. What if this person is not what I expect her to be? That really bugs me."

"You just have to see for yourself and then decide afterwards, ne Natsuki?" Mai answered with a smile. She smiled back grateful that she had a friend like Mai.

* * *

Natsuki double checked if the door was locked. Seeing that everything is set, she turned to face her friends. " I'm going to miss this place…" she muttered to herself.

"This place will always be here Natsuki. We'll be back soon," Mai said with a sweet smile then let her eyes wander at the beauty of the island.

"Y-Yeah…" Natsuki answered flushing; realizing that Mai heard her.

"Ne, can Mikoto and I stay here again next time?" Mai asked after a while.

"Sure. But next time, you sleep in the next room."

"So mean! What if Aunt Nao suddenly appears?" her friend said in horror.

"You have Mikoto to accompany you."

"She sleeps like a rock! I wouldn't be able to wake her up when the ghost appears!"

"Then better stay in your house."

"What? Come on Natsuki, have mercy please, please…" Mai begged.

"Yada, after what happened earlier. No freaking way will I letting you stay in my room ever again."

Mai looked at her with puppy eyes. Natsuki smirked.

"It's either you sleep in a place with eerie noises or a place with sexualnoises. Choose."

Mai flushed. Her younger brother just got married a month ago and they're still at 'that' stage of married life.

"O-okay. I don't have much of a choice. But if I saw a ghost, I'll rush to your room no matter what," her friend answer in defeat.

Natsuki just laughed at what she said. There was really nothing paranormal in the house. It's just the people coming over spooking themselves. 'Why would she stay if the person she loves is already on the other side?' she thought. She remembered the day when Nao gave her the most precious thing the old woman ever had. They were letters from a person named Alyssa Searrs. What intrigued her were the pictures of a new born baby. It felt so familiar yet so unexplainable.

Her train of thoughts faded when Mai called her. She turned to where the ship was docked and swallowed hard.

'Oh, boy, here we go.' She thought nervously.

* * *

Crimson orbs stared blankly from the window to the great blue sky. "Today is the day, huh?" she muttered. Those sad eyes spilled drops of sorrow for a dear person long gone from this world.

She quickly wiped her tears when she heard a knock on the door. "Shizuru-sama, the car's ready," one of her maids called. She opened the door for the servant to get her things in her room. She held the purple comb with sculpted white flowers to her heart. 'Just wait for me, Natsuki. We'll be together soon…'


	2. Chapter 2

CAIE: Hey, **dagomir**. Thanks for the review! That's a first for my first ever post. Squee!

I got all giddy that I stayed up late for this chapter to be finished. Hehehe

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HIME.

* * *

_She was alone in the music room practicing late for her piece for the musical play she got invited in. She was so busy that she did not notice the person who covered her eyes. She need not guess who it was. _

"_Hmp. Ever since you joined that play you rarely have time with me," the girl said with a sulky voice then hugged her from behind. _

_She placed the four-stringed instrument on the stand. "You're also part of the play and we actually meet almost every day," she replied. _

"_But I hate it! We never get to be alone!" the girl snarled, tightening her hold on her._

_She reached for the other girl's cheek. "I can't breathe…"_

_Her friend loosened her hold and took out a comb. "Sit still," her friend commanded. She just sighed and just sat there._

_The purple wooden comb passing through her hair was replaced by gentle strokes from her friend's hand. She shivered as the other girl held stands of hair to bask from the scent of lilies ever purest. She tried to remain calm when the girl's warm breath touched the lobe of her ear making her shut her eyes tightly._

_She stood and walked slowly away from her friend, keeping a safe distance._

"_I have matters at hand. I'm sorry but I have to decline," she spoke with neutrality, not wanting to show repulse from another weird request from the other girl._

_The last time she complied with the request, she almost got herself too drunk to resist the aggressive touch of her friend. Her thoughts drifted to what happened when she agreed to go drinking with her friend. She thought it's going to be a group date but she found out later that it was not._

* * *

"_You're mine!"_

_The possessive tone gave her nightmares for how many nights. She was grateful that her neighbor was there that time and saw her. He was just in time before her friend could take full advantage of her._

"_How 'bout you, miss? Need a ride home?" her neighbor asked after securing her on the back seat of his car._

_Her friend didn't answer. She just walked away._

"_H-Hey!" the man called but the other girl just kept on walking. He just scratched his head._

"_Damn. When will I ever have a hot woman like that?" he muttered then faced her. He chuckled at the sight._

"_Geez, kid. You're so drunk. Tomorrow's a sore head, a queasy stomach, and a sore butt for ya."_

_He slightly winced at the memory of how her brother spanked her for trying alcohol when she was in high school._

"_Thatshh… mush bett'r… zhan what could've happened…" she managed to reply in disheveled words before she dozed off. _

"_What do you—well, good luck kid." _

_Her neighbor never suspected anything about what he saw before he took her home._

_Tate smiled at the sleeping girl admiring the elegant beauty before his eyes. He often wondered why he didn't even dare try hitting on the girl. Maybe it was because she was never interested on him or maybe it was the fact that her brother can be a very scary adversary. _

_He sighed and lowered the window from his right._

_A loud bark startled him before he could press the button of the doorbell at the side of the gate. ' Oh crap. It's the mutt.'_

"_H-Hey, boy! Hungry? I have some M & M's-"_

_The wolf growled dangerously; ready to shred him to pieces if not for the gate between them._

"_At ease, Duran," a calm whole voice commanded._

_The wolf stopped growling and sat, wagging its tail for its master._

"_Tate," came the greeting._

"_R-Reito," he uttered nervously not matching the calm voice of the man on the other side of the barred gate. He secretly scolded himself for feeling that way without any reason at all._

"_What brings you here?" the man asked._

_He scratched his head. He knows that the tall dark haired man knew better._

"_Uh… I- well… I saw her when I… with my buddies passed by after having a couple of drinks," he stuttered._

_The man just nodded and opened the gate, expression unreadable. He opened the door of the backseat for Reito to have a full view of the sleeping girl. The man sighed finally getting rid of his worry. Tate would only see his friend at such state when his sister is in some sort of trouble._

_The wolf yelped and jumped inside the car. It licked the face of its other master as if asking for its master to wake up._

_The girl just groaned. Reito reached for his sister and carried her out of the car._

_The man bowed at Tate before their short exchange of goodbye. He went back to his car and drove towards the next gate._

* * *

_He was relieved nothing life threatening happened._

_ He lay on his bed, recalling what happened that night. He felt his temperature rise when he remembered her neighbor's friend slowly undressing the drunken girl. _

_He smacked his face with his hands. 'Damn it! They're just innocent girls!'_

_He got up and went to the bathroom for a cold shower._

* * *

_The music room felt cramped when her friend eyed her with resentment. Her friend was disappointed from her answer. But later on, it was replaced by a wicked smile. "We'll always find time, my sweet."_

_She got nervous. She can feel that her friend has planned something bigger this time._

_The other girl kissed her cheek before leaving her. _

_She grabbed her precious violin and smashed it on the floor; the boilirageinside her finally surfacing. 'Great. Now I have to buy another one.'_

* * *

"NOOOOO! You little bi- ahhh!"

Natsuki's scream echoed on that part of the island. All the screaming, shouting, cursing, clawing and struggling made it all hard for the ship to depart. The other passengers were already begging the captain to stir the ship away and throw out the freaky lady.

"NATSUKI! Stop acting like a cat being mated! Get in that ship right now before I make you feel sorry!"

Mai took the cased instrument quickly and threatened to smash it on the ground.

Mikoto hid behind the captain, who was letting everyone settle down. She never saw her employer this angry before. It scared her. "I didn't mean to eat all the shrimp tempura...!" she uttered whimpering.

Mai's action only fueled Natsuki's rage. She tried so hard to calm Natsuki while two of the captain's men stops gripped on her shoulders.

The old middle aged man tapped Mikoto's head. "Everything will be alright, young one. I just need to use that thing to make her settle down."

He went towards his cabin to get his gun.

* * *

The two muscular guys holding back Natsuki started to wear out. One of the passengers who were witnessing the commotion helped up. He grabbed Natsuki from behind, unintentionally holding her boobs. Mai's anger went to greater heights. "Get your hands off my friend you perv!"She knocked off the guy with one punch.

"What's wrong with you lady? He was just trying to help!" one of the guys holding Natsuki rumbled. He tried to help the poor man leaving his companion meet his fall. The blue haired lady elbowed the only guy holding her right to his stomach. Mai lunged at her friend before she could escape but her friend eventually overturned her.

A silenced sound from an air gun shot echoed. There were some horrified screams and gasps from the passengers. Natsuki stopped clawing at Mai; her limp body lay still against the orange haired girl.

"Mai!"

Mikoto rushed towards her friend and pushed aside Natsuki's body. "Did you get hit?" the younger girl asked full of worry. She grabbed Mai by shoulder and searched for any gun shot.

The captain approached them. "Phew! That'll let her sleep for a while. Just as I've thought, this will come in handy. Are you okay Miss Tokiha?"

Mai gave him a terrified look. The younger girl supporting her snarled at the captain.

"She'll be fine. I just tranquilized her, that's all," the captain assured the two of them. She sighed after the words registered in her mind. She kneeled before Natsuki. "Can we put her in a place where she can lie down peacefully?"

"The three of you can stay in my cabin," the man answered warmly. He called one of his men to carry the unconscious girl.

She gave the captain a courteous bow. Mikoto mimicked her. "Thank you for bearing with us, sir. Natsuki was fine when we entered the ship. We didn't expect this to happen."

The captain rubbed his forehead. "I told you, you can call me Sakomizu ojii-chan. Your father and I are best buddies after all and you are my godchild."

"Goumen, ojii-chan. It's just that we've done too much trouble for you already," Mai answered feeling ashamed.

" Daijoubu. When I'm around, you'll be out of trouble in no time. We'll I have to go. Just call one of my men if you need anything."

He waved to them and left. "She sure takes a lot from her mother," he muttered, smiling to himself.

* * *

Black.

Her awareness of everything in darkness horrified her soul. The fear started to skin her wits leaving nothing but trapped screams stuck in her throat. The suffering never ending as it repeated itself fulfilling eternity of anguish.

"Natsuki…"

The chime of that voice gave her reason to bear the monstrosity.

But the voice changed into something vile. "You deserve to be punished for what you've done!"

"Shizuru!"

Echoes of wicked laughter shattered her hope.

* * *

The glass table went to a crash as a middle- aged man wearing a gray suit matching his hair toppled it. He threw whatever he could grab. His pen holder, name plate, and organizers crashed against the wall.

"You fool! Are you telling me that you can't even find a single girl?"

His face creased making him look more like a beast. He grabbed one of his men by the shirt. "Find her again and find her fast before the company faces a huge humiliation!"

The poor man bowed and swiftly took his leave. Nobody wants to mess with the head of the Fujino Industries.

Shizuru blended with the people whom her father addresses as filthy commoners. Her guise matched perfection; truly masking her real identity.

She mindlessly wandered to nowhere. Nobody would take in the daughter of the powerful and fearsome Akihiro Fujino except for one person whom she had pained.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

CAIE: Hi everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update. I started getting lost with the maze of ideas I had made (oops!). Anyway, tried making a map. Heehee. So here's part 3 (tadaah!)

Hope you enjoy it. Heeheehee….

I'll be waiting for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HIME.

* * *

_Shizuru's flirting antics have attracted many girls in their school. Sometimes she gets bold feedbacks from most of these girls._

"_Shizuru-sama…."_

_The girl, stripped naked in front of her, hugged her. _

"_I-I'm yours…Take me…Please…"_

_Shizuru stared into the eyes of the girl tenderly, simply held the girl's cheeks and gave the girl apeck on the forehead._

_A sound from a closing door distracted the brunette for a minute but chose to ignore it._

"_I appreciate your feelings for me. But I want to keep my respect for you as a girl like me," she said gently, patting the girl on the shoulders, and went to pick the scattered clothes on the floor._

"_B-But I love you so much…! I love you more than a-anything! I-I'll give everything for you Shizuru-sama," the girl stuttered fighting the urge to cry. _

_Red eyes met with teary ones. "You're such a lovely girl…but you deserve someone else who's much better," she replied gently._

_The girl whimpered. Shizuru helped her put on her clothes and wiped the girl's tears after._

"_I…I…"_

_The girl couldn't utter any more words. She ran away crying from the biggest humiliation she ever had._

_Shizuru just followed the fleeing girl with her eyes. She's used to those kinds of things. Sooner or later, another girl would come up to her doing the same thing..._

* * *

_Natsuki broke the empty pots aligned on one corner of the greenhouse located in the mini forest of the school. She was raging mad and she needed to vent all of it to something. She kicked some potted plants and trampled on it. She eyed one fully bloomed flower. She was about to pluck it out and crush it against her palm when someone slapped her hard making her stumble backwards._

"_What the hell-! "._

"_You ignorant destructive twit! How dare you waste all the caring and loving efforts of somebody else out of your selfish and inconsiderate act!"_

_The once charming voice she always hears during class is now but a quivering angry voice directed to her. _

_Her face paled. ' …'_

_She stared down at the floor; anger suddenly disappeared. She felt chilly from the glaring crimson orbs eyeing on her. It took her a moment to clear her throat and speak up. _

"_U-Uh…I…."_

"_What?"_

"_I….I'm sorry…"_

_Her classmate's expression didn't change. It made her anxious. She tried to get away only to be vise gripped by the brunette. "That's it? You're just going to say sorry and then leave?"_

_She tried to pull away but to no use._

"_Let go! What do you expect me to do-agh!"_

_The grip tightened more. The next thing she did was bit the brunette's arm and jerk her hand away when the hold loosened up a bit._

_She ran away as fast as she can._

* * *

_Shizuru wanted to scream her lungs out at the fleeing girl but she chose to shut her mouth. Slowly, she loosened her clenched fists. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the bite mark. She rubbed her sleeve on the mark._

"_Breathe, Shizuru, breathe…" she chanted. Already feeling in control, she glanced at the mess then sighed._

"_For a moment there, I think I was just possessed by Haruka," she muttered to herself and found herself laughing instead._

_She remembered how the loud Haruka bragged about a secret place Yukino and the blonde only knew. She laughed so hard when she found out it was the old greenhouse surrounded with pine trees. Yukino once brought her there, showing her a variety of plants the short-haired girl managed to save from drying up._

_Haruka would probably go berserk if she saw what happened to Yukino's plants right now._

'_But this place can no longer be like what it used to be,' she thought and picked the shards of pottery. She bit her lip suppressing the tears._

* * *

_After a few days from that incident, the garden somewhat changed. There were new plants planted outside the green house. The annoying weeds she saw growing on the pathway and wanted so much to uproot were gone._

_She heard a grunt inside the greenhouse. She walked in quietly and saw the blue haired girl sucking on her wounded thumb. She didn't expect the other girl to do something like planting. Her surprise made her unable to feel any bit of anger for her classmate._

'_How cute.'_

_She smirked and crept behind the girl. "What are you up to, Natsuki?" she said almost in a whisper on the girl's ear._

_Startled, the poor girl choked and turned beet red. Shizuru couldn't feel more amused at the sight. She often wondered up to what extent the elusive beauty's reaction would be with her every tease._

"_Geez! Do you always do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_S-sneak up on people."_

_The brunette just chuckled and srugged her shoulders. Then they were silent for a moment. Natsuki thought of something to say._

"_You… You just called me by my first name," the green eyed girl managed to utter._

"_Ara. Would you rather prefer me addressing you by your family name?"_

_The girl shook her head. "N-No…! N-Natsuki is fine…"_

"_Well, you need a hand?"_

_Natsuki flushed then slowly nodded._

* * *

"_I-I'm sorry I b-bit you before,Fujino-san-" Natsuki stammered glancing at her then turned away, putting soil to an empty flower pot._

"_Shi-zu-ru," the brunette corrected._

"_Sh-Shizuru," Natsuki repeated, feeling awkward._

"_Thinking about it, what you did was childish. Oh, but don't worry. I'll return the deed someday. You'll enjoy it probably," she teased._

_Natsuki was a shade of deep red. "EEH! S-SHIZURU…!"_

_Shizuru let out a muffled laughter._

* * *

Shizuru watched the sun slowly disappear making the pier look like embers losing its glow. Two ferries docked. She walked away before the vessels unloaded its passengers.

"Ojii-chan! This is your fault! You gave Natsuki too much. Will she ever wake up?"

She froze. 'Natsuki?'

She tried to look back but never saw whom she wished to see with the moving crowd.

'It's hopeless…She's gone…'

She continued walking, feeling more sullen than ever.

* * *

Sakomizu eyed the orange haired girl nervously.

"Oi, Ojiichan. What am I supposed to do if she never wakes up?"

Mai was anxious.

"Like I told you before, the effect will wear out after eight hours. You just have to wait for two more hours," he reassured but Mai wasn't convinced.

The middle aged man pinched Natsuki's cheeks real hard making the girl moaned and her face twitched.

"See? She's responding to pain. She'll wake up soon. Don't worry."

Though she feels uncertain, Mai nodded. "Guess we just have to wait."

* * *

"_Shizuru-sama! What are you trying to do? Please get off the roof! It's dangerous!"_

'_I didn't think someone would spot me immediately,' she thought as she neared the edge of the roof of the mansion._

_She didn't mind the frantic pleas of the house servants as they tried their best to reach for her. She walked with ease on the gutter of the roof avoiding their hands. There were loud creaks as she took more steps. Her vision began to blur. Everything was spinning. The random pills she swallowed earlier had taken effect. Then with one more squeak the gutter collapsed. She lost her balance leading her into a fall. A quick hand was able to get a hold of her. They pulled her out and took her to a safer area. She looked blankly at them, barely hearing what the servants are saying and barely respond to what they were feeling. Foam was coming out from her mouth and her eyes had gone all white._

"_We need to get her to a hospital now!"_

_It had almost been two years since Natsuki was taken as a hostage along with other passengers in a cruise ship. It was reported that nobody was left alive from the big explosion the terrorists had activated. But weeks later, the search and rescue team found two passengers of the cruise ship on an uninhabited isle a few miles away from where the ship exploded. That gave her hope that her friend is still alive. Together with Natsuki's devoted nanny, she searched for her friend with whatever means available._

_A few months after the incident, they found an arm with the ring only she and Natsuki had. It was so hard to believe in it. They continued for their search for a few more months. There were no results from it. She slowly gave up, blaming herself that she was the reason why Natsuki had to go to a very far place. She regretted all the things she did that hurt Natsuki and wished she could turn back the time._

_She then decided that she can only make Natsuki happy if she also died. She chose the exact day when the incident happened._

* * *

To be continued…

CAIE: Whew. I don't know if I ended this one well. (…teehee!) There's more for the flashbacks on the next chapters! ( I guess.. ;) )

Finally figuring out what's going on in this fanfic? Hehehe. Share your thoughts. :)


	4. Chapter 4

CAIE: I somewhat find it hard to piece everything bit by bit. (Lack of inspiration, maybe?:) )

Haha. Here's another confusing chapter. ( Glad I have misled souls in the previous chapters! Mwuhahahaha!)

Though I'm having a wild guess that some of you already know where this story is going. Heehee…

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

* * *

The boat rocked when she stood up. Her hair was being blown by the wind. Tears streaked from her eyes, the darkness concealing its glitter.

She took out her phone and started recording what's going to happen.

"Before I go, I want to apologize for abandoning you. You're the only one I can always run to but I don't have that right anymore. I'll be joining her in a few moments. Tell the old man that I am grateful for his resources. I think that's the only thing that made me think of the importance of his presence. Goodbye… and thank you for being one of the people I can trust…"

A loud splash was the last sound recorded in the video. She was able to send the video before she let it fall from her hands. The anchor tied to her ankles pulled her down towards the dark depths of the sea.

* * *

Reito was preparing a cup of tea while watching the news. Duran leaped on the free side of the couch positioning itself beside its master. He patted the wolf's head suddenly recalling how Natsuki and Shizuru loved to pamper the fuzzy animal.

He found the creature when it was still a puppy during a deer hunt with his friends years ago. Her sister found it very interesting and took good care of it with him.

He felt a pang of sadness remembering those times. He wished it would come back again if only his sister was back.

The dark haired man received a video minutes later from a familiar number. He smashed his cup on the floor and screamed.

* * *

"Fujino-san, get a hold of yourself!"

Reito called for help. The old man was clutching his chest.

He regretted being there but he had to. It took him a great deal to share the news to the CEO of Fujino Industries.

Akihiro's men barged in carrying the old man away. He remained silent, unable to go after the ruthless man that caused suffering to lots of people.

* * *

"_Natsuki…"_

She wished she could let the voice linger inside her head but her trance broke when the alarm clock started beeping. She turned it off and forced herself to wake up. She flared when she saw two figures sprawled on the floor.

'Just as I have thought. I shouldn't have let this two share beds,' she thought begrudgingly.

She saw the curly red-haired lady snuggle closer to the green-haired one, face pressed against soft bosoms.

She closed in and pinched Shiho's thigh. The girl just moaned, fluttering her eyes open.

"Good morning, Natsuki," came the gentle greeting instead of irritation.

A tint of red appeared on her cheeks. The lady's voice always startles her. "You sleep on my bed next time. You always end in an awkward position together with Tomoe," she said brusquely.

"Are you sure?"

She felt a little chill from the question.

"Fufufufufu… Hora, hora...Natsuki. Are you getting jealous of Moe-chan?"

"B-Baka! That's not it!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I-I'm not!" 'Darn it!'

She slowly backed down towards the corner, letting herself be trapped by Shiho.

"Shi-chan?"

The red haired lady whipped her head towards the voice then looked back at Natsuki. She squeezed Natsuki's nose and moved away.

"Let's go back to bed, Moe-chan," Shiho said sweetly.

Natsuki could feel her veins wanting to burst.

"But Shi-chan… You're going with Nat-chan today right?"

She was happy that Tomoe remembered unlike Shiho.

"Oh! It's that day," Shiho said innocently.

"You can stay if you like," Natsuki snapped. She turned her back from the two, hiding her grim face.

"Eh. A promise is a promise. After all, we're going to look for Natsuki's special friend. I want to see how great this 32nd Shizuru will be," Shiho teased.

Natsuki scowled, remembering how disastrous the 31 Shizurus she looked for. They do not fit any description of what she thinks Shizuru is. 'Thanks a lot Google,' she thought with sarcasm.

Though, there's one not included in her list that fit the description well. Unfortunately, the lady was already dead. Her name was Shizuru Fujino.

But that didn't stop her from looking for more. She has to keep on looking or else it will make her crazy.

* * *

She turned on the engine of the bike she uses to deliver takeout orders. She had been working for a couple months now in Mai's restaurant. Then during her weekends, she searches for Shizuru; thanks the internet and some of Mai's connections.

Then three months earlier, she rescued a red haired lady after she went to meet Shizuru number 22.

"_What are you doing? Are you nuts?"_

_The lady's eyes grew wide. "Y-you…."_

_She pulled up the lady who jumped the bridge. It was a good thing she was able to grab the red head's hand before it was too late._

_The lady cried. "W-Why….?"_

"_Why you say… Killing yourself will amount to nothing! Are you dumb?"_

_The lady didn't mind her harsh words and hugged her tightly, soaking Natsuki's jacket with her tears._

"_H-Hey…."_

_Natsuki froze and felt something so familiar. 'S-So… warm….'_

"_Thank you," the red head whispered softly._

_Midori stopped on her tracks when she saw Yoko do the same. She saw who they were looking for._

"_What's up?" she asked though she figured out what it is._

"_Let's go and eat ramen somewhere," her assistant replied._

_The marine biologist smiled. 'Well… Let the biker girl handle the rest then.' "Sure."_

_She pushed the lady gently when the red head stopped crying. She stared into puffy orange eyes. "Are you okay now?"_

_The lady nodded. _

"_Don't try doing something crazy like that ever again," she said sternly then went towards her bike._

"_i…"_

_She stared at her helmet then turned towards the lady._

"_I… remember painful things every time I see the waves of the sea," the lady revealed._

_Natsuki was silent for a while then surprisingly found herself opening up to some stranger. "I guess our situation is a bit similar…I'm afraid… of travelling the sea… I don't remember why but it really makes me apprehensive…But I managed to do it with friends who are there to support me and a will that drives me."_

_The lady gave her a sad weak smile. "Friends huh…? I no longer have such…"_

_Natsuki looked at her indignantly. She put her helmet on the lady's head and dragged the red head towards the bike._

* * *

She felt warm hands wrap around her waist and caught the scent of fragrant flowers. "Ready?"

"All set," her passenger replied.

The engine roared as they sped away on the motor bike.

* * *

_Natsuki took off the ring on her finger. She eyed it with disgust. Eternity? The symbol lost its meaning. It is nothing but a reminder of betrayal. She punched the mirror right in front of her. The ring was deemed meaningless for it had breached a good friendship. All attachments were cut off. Blood trickled from her wounded knuckles but she couldn't feel the pain._

_She lost her balance from the sudden explosion somewhere in the ship. The ring rolled away from her sight._

_A woman who was passing by stumbled from the sudden explosion. She cursed but saw something shiny on the floorboard. She picked it up and marveled at the fine ring. She tried it on. Her new found joy was short-lived when another explosion took her life._

_To be continued…._

* * *

CAIE: (Sigh) Ooh dear… I feel guilty making Shizuru and Natsuki suffer. And i also have to make Shizuru die... (Ack!) I feel like I'm making the story lame…(Snivel) oh heck…

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

CAIE: Hi folks! Here to twist minds again ( hehehehe).

A major revelation is about to be uncovered! (_Suspense music playing_)

Time to connect the dots.

Disclaimer: I do not own MAi HIME.

_A woman in her late forties watched the sun slowly rose from its slumber. She put on a straw hat to cover her faded red hair. She took her basket and her garden trowel and basket. She was heading towards the shore to dig up clams when she saw a girl's body being washed by the waves. She ran towards the body immediately and checked for signs of life. She felt a faint pulse. She carried the wounded worn out body and brought it to the community doctor. They managed to save the blue haired girl._

_Weeks later, the girl woke up. She was not able to tell anything about herself. She asked many questions instead._

_It was annoying. Indeed it was but Nao felt responsible for the girl. She brushed the girl's shiny dark blue hair careful not to touch the dressed wound on the girl's head. She took a deep breath. "Natsuki. That's what you will be called for now until you regain your memory."_

"_N-Natsuki…" the girl repeated. A smile slowly formed on the girl's face._

_Nao heaved a relieved sigh. 'This girl…really…'_

_She looked at the bed. Underneath it is a box where she kept precious things. 'What am I thinking? This is crazy. She can't be that little girl.'_

_A four stringed instrument, a girl with red eyes and a sweet gentle voice always filled Natsuki's dreams. _

_Nao said it was a good sign but couldn't help feeling a bit down. The girl has an attachment to her and she's afraid of what she might feel when the girl recalls all her memories. 'Have I become too soft?'_

_Indeed, her neighbors in that island noticed the drastic changes that occurred to the woman ever since she rescued Natsuki. She was no longer too harsh, too grim, and too bitter._

'_This is too much. What am I to do, Alyssa?'_

"Natsuki. Let's not meet this Shizuru," Shiho uttered when they stopped a few blocks from where the 32nd Shizuru lives. She had a strange look on her face: indescribable fear.

"Why?"

Concern was painted on her friend's face. Shiho didn't answer. 'Why didn't it occur to me? This place…The nightmares are coming back!'

Her silence made Natsuki worried. Then the blue haired lady decided they stop by for a while at the town's mini mart.

A thud behind them caught their attention. A woman stared, eyes widened and mouth agape at them especially Natsuki.

"You…You're alive!"

Shiho suddenly froze. 'Miyu-san…'

The woman rushed towards the puzzled Natsuki and hugged her tightly. "It's really you! We thought you were dead…"the woman sobbed.

"W-Who are you?" Natsuki asked after recovering from the shock.

Miyu was confused by her question. "Why, I'm your na—"

"She doesn't remember anything. She lost her memories," Shiho cut in.

The two looked at Shiho.

"What do you mean? And you sound familiar. Have we met before?"

The red head looked away. "No. I'm Natsuki's co-worker by the way. You seem to know something about Natsuki."

"I do. In fact I've known her ever since she was a baby."

Shiho held her breath. 'This s not the way I've imagined her discovering the truth. I should have told her then.' But the red head knew it would turn out difficult either way. 'Fate has synchronized a cruel meeting for us all…'

Miyu's words rattled Natsuki. Something dawned to her. "C-Could it be…A-are you my mother?"

_Mai gave Natsuki a worried look. "Natsuki, are you sick? And who's there?"_

_The blue haired lady was red all over the face. "I….I…"_

"_What are you hiding Natsuki? Is it food?" Mikoto asked eagerly._

"_A-Actually…" She rubbed her nape then suddenly bowed."T-Tokiha,Mai. P-Please allow her to stay here!"_

_She pulled the lady behind her. The lady looked at Natsuki with shock but bowed gracefully to Mai._

_Mai couldn't help but laugh so hard. Natsuki grew redder all the more. 'Crap! I knew it. She's going to laugh at me!'_

"_You pulled a good one there, Natsuki," her boss said between laughs._

"_Who's your friend?" Mai asked after finally calming up a bit._

_Natsuki suddenly froze. 'Shoot! I forgot to ask her!'_

_The red head looked at her then smiled. " My name is Shi…Shiho," replied a gentle voice._

"_Th-That's right! Her name's Shiho," Natsuki repeated with a forced laugh._

_Mai eyed her suspiciously but let it pass. "Well then, welcome to my humble place Shiho-chan," the owner said gladly._

_Mai eagerly introduced the lady to the staff who immediately took a great liking to the red head._

_Natsuki's face brightened at what she's seeing. The lady looked back at her as if sensing her. She blushed. The lady's lips raised a little, a spark ignited in her orange eyes._

The woman gently laughed. "No. I'm not your mother. I'm your mother's servant and am your nanny."

"Nanny?"

"Yes, little one. I have served your mother's family ever since I was a child. I was your mother's personal maid and childhood friend."

"Wh-Where is she now?"

The woman's face saddened. "She passed away after giving birth to you…"

Natsuki choked. "H-How about my father?"

Miyu looked away. "He re-married after two years since your mother died. He has another family now but made sure you always had what you needed."

Natsuki fought back bitter tears. "Sounds like my father never fancy me being part of the picture."

Miyu was silent for a moment.

"Would you like to go home, Natsuki?"

Green eyes widened. She looked back at her speechless friend them back to the woman. She nodded her head hesitantly.

_It was one of those days where they would just sit in the garden and drink tea when she took out a small wooden box and handed it shyly to her friend._

_Her friend didn't dare question it. The girl silently opened it. Two platinum rings studded with azure gems caught the girl's eyes._

_She took one ring and placed it on her friend's ring finger._

"_This is a symbol…" 'Of my undying love for you'_

"…_of my great friendship with you…" _

_Her friend had a panicked look but hid it with a smile. "Hmm… Feels more like you're proposing marriage to me," the girl teased._

_She flushed. 'Did she just saw through me?' "Th-That's not it!"_

Miyu grabbed the young lady by the shoulder. "You seem to know your way around the house. Who are you?"

It had been hours when they entered the Roman inspired mansion. Natsuki was busy exploring and the two were left together.

Shiho remained silent. Miyu suddenly had a confused look on her face. Both of them got startled by a rushing Natsuki. Her face was a picture of horror and hostility.

"We have to leave now."

"Natsuki-"

The blue haired lady went past the woman and grabbed Shiho's hand. "We have to find Shizuru as soon as we can," she said in a quivering voice.

The woman lowered her head. "Don't look for her anymore. It's no use."

Natsuki whipped her head back to Miyu, her eyes dangerous. "And why is that?"

Miyu looked at Shiho. The lady's expression was unreadable. "She committed suicide months ago. She's already dead."

"N-No…That's a lie! She's still alive! I can feel it!"

She felt tears flowing from her eyes. She's not sure anymore.

"She drowned herself to rid herself of the guilt. She had always blamed herself that she had caused your death and had attempted suicide the when the day when we all thought you have died comes."

"Usotsuki!"

Natsuki ran away from that place

"Natsuki!"

Shiho went after her friend.

Miyu stared at the door sadly. 'Natsuki…'

To be continued…

CAIE: Bet you did a great job uncovering something. Hmmn. Prize? Hahaha. NAH.

What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

CAIE: phew… Finally finished another chapter. Whoa. It sure took me time.

More clues! More clues! Hee :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HIME.

* * *

_Natsuki pressed her hand on her aching head. She recovered from the strong impact the explosion caused. She panicked. "The violin!"_

_She searched for it and found it displaced on a corner. She hugged it tightly. "Ureshii…"_

_She shrieked when a man wearing a ski mask pulled her by her hair. "What do we have here?"_

_She tried to free herself but passed out from the strong blow on her stomach._

* * *

_Shizuru couldn't help but laugh at Natsuki's action. She caught the timid girl planting a kiss on the violin. The girl froze._

"_Ara. I didn't know Natsuki is a fetishist."_

_Natsuki flushed. "Th-That's-I'm not!"_

"_Oh? It's usually the silent ones who have such things."_

"_I-It's not what you think!"_

"_Then what should I think, Na-tsu-ki?"_

_The girl tried to find the words to say but ended up speechless. She smirked. "Hey, everyone! Natsuki's got a secret," she said out loud._

_It just amazes her how she managed to become the closest friend to Natsuki who is dubbed as the "Class Outcast"._

_The shy and silent girl was always treated like she wasn't there at all. Nobody wants to befriend a person of low standing. It was a school for rotten bitches from the elite class after all. Girls who enter as scholars are always segregated from those capable of paying. It was pathetic but the daughter of the richest man in that city couldn't care less about people's status._

_Natsuki's capability of bringing back joy to her life formed a strong bond between them. Though Natsuki was hard up expressing herself in words, Shizuru have lots of tricks under her sleeve to make Natsuki express most of what she feels. _

_The girl dropped the violin and rushed towards her. "SHIZURU!"_

_She dodged Natsuki's grab and ran sticking out her tongue when she got in a safe distance. But she didn't expect the other girl to advance towards her found herself pinned on the wall. Natsuki was breathing hard, eyes predatory. It frightens her sometimes how a withdrawn person can turn into a dangerous predator._

_She flashed her famed smile then whispered to Natsuki's ear. "Don't worry, Natsuki. It's just you and me in this room."_

_The next thing she saw from Natsuki's eyes was something that terrified her greatly._

* * *

Shiho was able to catch up with Natsuki.

"I-I need to get out of this place…"

She didn't dare question her friend anymore.

She held on tight as they sped fast, the engine making a zing.

They stopped by the beach. Natsuki got off, threw her helmet on the sand, screamed her heart out, and trashed the ground.

Shiho fell on her knees, silently crying.

Natsuki noticed her and remembered where they were. With a concerned look, she approached Shiho and braced the lady tightly. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't realize…"

Shiho cried all the more. 'That's not it…' "Forgive me…It's my entire fault…I'm so selfish…!"

"Don't say that. You haven't done anything! I feel so hurt right now and I want you to be strong for me, please…"

She began crying again. Shiho braced her back. They stayed like that for hours until sleep shrouded over them.

* * *

Miyu felt more sorrowful than ever. 'Why does it have to happen to your daughter too, Alyssa ojou-sama…'

She remembers how two of her friends suffered from the love they kept from each other. She was a servant of the Searrs family but Alyssa treats her like a sister. She studied together with her mistress until high school and decided to dedicate her time serving her ojou-sama when she graduated.

It was during high school did they meet the sly Juliet Nao Zang. The red head made her mistress fume every time they meet. But behind the war lines, something sparked between them. Nao secretly sent anonymous love letters to Alyssa while the other secretly took pictures of the red head. It didn't last though for Alyssa was arranged to be married to a wealthy businessman. It shattered Nao and Alyssa's world.

Nao went away thinking it was for the best. Alyssa felt so abandoned and lost even though Miyu was there. Everything happened so fast that it made her mistress numb of the pain. She became the puppet of the Searrs family. The Alyssa they knew died that very day.

'It would be horrible once all her memories return. She might do something crazy like what Shizuru did…'

The troubled woman did what she think is for the best. She called the man in charge of Fujino Industries.

"Hello. This is Miyu Greer. May I speak with Mr. Fujino? Please tell him it's urgent."

* * *

Mai was so worried with her two employees who are her friends as well. They had been distant ever since they came home after their trip a few days ago. 'Okay. I'll talk with them once Natsuki returns from her delivery.'

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a commotion from the dining area.

Another hit from the serving tray landed on the head of the man when he tried to stand. "You jerk! How dare you show your face to me after what you did to my friend!"

"Arika? What's this all about?"

The girl froze when she spoke. "M-Mai-chan! I-I….."

The man let out a relieved sigh. "Are you the manager of this place?"

Mai closed in. "Yes?"

"You better train your employees well. They lack manners," he said with a grimace.

Her brow rose. The man stood up. Arika stood in front of her, spreading her arms out to shield her employer. "Don't ever try coming close to Mai-chan!"

The man smirked. "O. Being overprotective as always, I see? That's why I was the only boyfriend Nina had because I was the only one who defeated you."

"Shut up you womanizer!"

"Hey. I think it is best if we go settle this in my office," Mai said calmly.

Arika stood firm, narrowing her eyes at the man then tugged at Mai's hand.

The man snickered and followed the two. He slowed his pace when he saw another waitress pass by. 'That chic… I think I saw her before.'

He shrugged his shoulders after assessing the lady.'Nah. That can't be.'

* * *

'That's the last,' she thought and prepared to take off.

Her bike sped away towards that direction: her mother's house.

She rang the bell when she arrived. The gates automatically opened for her.

"I knew you would return."

She went past the woman and looked at the portrait on the wall. It was her mother when she was still a teenager.

"Would you like to visit her grave?"

She glanced at the woman.

* * *

They stood before a marble slab at the private cemetery of the Searrs family. She just stared at it, trying to figure what she should feel.

"Was she ever happy that she had me?"

The woman smiled. "She was. Her smiles came back when she realized she was pregnant with you. You took away her loneliness."

She kneeled and brushed away the leaves that fell on the marbled grave.

They went back to the mansion.

"Are you going to spend the night here, Natsuki?"

The lady shook her head. "I just came to get that diary."

Miyu bowed and led the way. Natsuki stopped when she noticed a closed room. Miyu looked back at her and stopped walking. "That's your mother's room."

Without a word, she opened the door. The large stuffy room didn't matter much to her but the single picture frame on the bedside table made her eyes widen.

"Old hag?"

In between a blonde girl and a silver haired girl was a younger Nao.

Miyu gave her a puzzled look. "What's the matter, Natsuki?"

"You're friends with old Nao?"

* * *

Tate yawned, showing that he's bored with all of Arika's squabbles. She eyed the woman calming the younger girl. 'Would you look at that. Nice boobies…'

He grinned and winked at the woman when she glanced at him. That made Arika fume even more. The girl pounced at him and started clawing at him.

"Argh! Stop it you feral beast!"

He pinned the girl under him. Mikoto who just came in lunged at the man. "What are you doing to Arika?"

"Stop!Mikoto no-Ahhh! STOP THIS NONSENSE THIS INSTANCE!"

The three froze. Mikoto got off from Tate's back and Arika pushed the man away from her.

Tate stood up and dusted his clothes. "This place is full of wild animals! I am never gonna step here!"

Mai's face twitched.

"Why you-!"

Mai put her hand up, stopping the girl. She bowed her head and apologized to the man. Arika went silent. "Mai-chan…"

The man grabbed the opportunity to irritate the girl and hit on the orange-haired lady. "I will forgive you if you go on a date with me."

Arika reacted. "What did you say?"

Mikoto snarled at the man.

Mai firmly closed her eyes. 'Ass hole!'

* * *

Tate pressed a hand on his aching jaw. He cursed. 'That woman sure can punch.'

He was outside the restaurant walking towards his car. His jaw dropped at the lady riding a bike who parked close by.

He whistled. " stuff."

He recognized the lady. "Holy shit…"

Tate waved at the man who emerged from the black Mercedes. He opened the soda can that was cooling his jaw a while back. He took a sip. "Didn't expect you to be here that fast."

The man's serious face didn't change.

"Where is she?"

"Chill, man. She's right inside. But I'm warning you. There's a dragon lady in there."

Reito went inside the restaurant in a blink of an eye. There, he came face to face with a red-haired waitress.

Shock was written all over her face. His heart skipped. He stared at her for a long time. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "You-"

"Get your filthy hands off her!"

His mind spun from the hard blow. Natsuki had hit him with her helmet. He passed out reaching towards Shiho.

Natsuki grabbed Shiho's hand and ran towards the back door.

"Natsuki…"

* * *

Tate saw Natsuki and the red-haired lady running towards the bike. Without any second thoughts, he followed them.

To be continued…

CAIE: Almost there…! Or so I thought. Hahaaha.I couldn't end it yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAIE: Okay everyone! Let's ride the roller coaster once more! Nyahahaha**

**Where would it lead us to this time? Hmmm… (^.-,)**

Disclaimer: I do not own MAI HIME

* * *

Reito woke up clutching his head.

"Are you feeling okay now?"

The man politely nodded.

"Moe. That Natsuki can be very troublesome. She's been acting really weird."

He shot up. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She just left and even brought Shiho with her. You better explain something. You seem to know about Natsuki."

The man looked at Mai, discerning the lady. Satisfied that he could trust the restaurant owner, he began telling her about Natsuki and Shizuru's past. In turn, Mai told about how she met Natsuki.

* * *

"Midori! We need your help. "

Midori peered down from the deck of the boat. "Oh. Fancy seeing you again. What trouble did you do this time?"

The marine biologist looked at the other girl with dark blue hair and smiled knowingly at Shiho."You brought your friend."

Shiho was about to climb up the boat when she noticed how aghast Natsuki was. Her friend started backing away.

She grabbed the lady's hand and held on tight. "It's alright Natsuki. I'm here."

Her reassuring smile calmed Natsuki a bit. They climbed up. Green eyes flickered with horror. The lady began to tremble hard. They both lost balance and fell on the floorboard.

Natsuki gagged. She clawed on her own skin. Midori tried helping out but Shiho stopped her. Orange eyes tried to capture the horror stricken jade eyes. Gentle soothing words tried to maintain focus. Shiho cupped her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead and hummed.

'T-This melody…How sad it is…'

* * *

_She heard someone clap after she played Gavotte in D major. She blushed knowing who it was._

"_As expected from Natsuki. That was played wonderfully. The plants would probably bloom with beautiful flowers soon."_

_She put the violin down and rubbed her nape. She looked around the green house and smiled meekly. They have so many memories in that place. It was not only the plants but also a bond was cultivated between them. It is where Shizuru had also taught her how to play the violin. It's the only place where they can be themselves._

_It never ceases to amaze me that Natsuki is a very fast learner."_

_. "T-That's because I've learned from a very good teacher," she replied._

_Her friend smirked. "Ara…You flatter me so much…Could it be that Natsuki has fallen in love with me?"_

_She turned bright red. "B-Baka!" _

_She hated how her body reacts immediately with Shizuru's cunning straightforwardness. She heard her friend laugh heartily at her. 'This girl really… But I'm glad I'm the only one who gets the chance to hear her laugh like this.'_

"_Ne, Shizuru. Can you teach me how to play the piece you made?" she asked after a while._

"_Hmm? Which one?"_

"_Last Glimpse of Dawn."_

"_I'll prepare tea," the brunette answered and turned away to hide the contempt on her face. Natsuki pressed on the matter after Shizuru served her tea. "So… Last Glimpse of Dawn-"_

"_No."_

_Natsuki was taken aback. She now sees a terrifying creature she had not laid eyes upon before._

"_W-Why not?"_

_She was relieved she didn't stutter too much but she's worried she might be shaking badly._

"_For that was a piece I was forced to play for a man who took happiness away," came the bitter answer._

_Speechless, she just watched her friend took a sip of tea. 'Shizuru…had a man in her life…?'_

* * *

_After getting knocked out hard, she was carried to a yacht. The vessel moved to a safe distance to view the explosion of the luxurious Queen Mashiro cruiser._

"_Wakey, Wakey!"_

_Natsuki coughed and spat out what smelled like urine. A chorus of wicked laughter horrified her and the other passengers that were taken. The man who just peed on her face paraded his shaft like it was the most marvelous thing. He even stuck it to Natsuki's face. She threw up._

"_What the fuck-!"_

_The man's companions laughed even more making him feel belittled. The other passengers screamed as the man kicked her over and over making her unable to breathe._

"_Hey dumbass! Quit showing off your dick and get your ass here!"_

_The man kicked her twice before attending to the others. Two masked men guarded them after the other had left. One had a jagged scar on his neck and the other had a snake tattoo on his right arm. A gunshot echoed on the open sea. "One down. Can't wait for Tommy and Axe to get rid of the rest. We're gonna have big portions for it," the tattooed man said as he calculated in his mind._

_A woman kept on screaming. The scarred man shot her. "So loud."_

_The other passengers held on to each other, trying hard not to let their cries escape._

_The other masked man with the snake tattoo spat in disgust. "That's why I hate taking bitches around. They're so fucking noisy."_

"_Whose idea was it to take these women anyway? I came to kill. And when I kill, I want it done immediately."_

"_Chill, man. Don't ya need a bit of fuck?"_

_The scarred man pointed his rifle to the other man. _

"_Yukino! Now!"_

_A blonde haired lady who got loose from her ropes lunged at the scarred man and the other lady with glasses held on tight to the tattooed man's legs._

* * *

_Continuous gunshots were heard in the cabin where the hostages were. Two men shook their heads. 'Those idiots! Rampaging again!'_

_The men on the deck started pointing guns to each other. _

"_I knew it! You pieces of shit from the First District had it all coming!"_

_Two of the men grinned. "Ahh. So we've been found out. Die then, you low lives!"_

_They began shooting at each other. The two men smirked and moved swiftly taking down all the men who were once their comrades. "Man, they're slow."  
"How many'd you get Tommy boy?"_

"_Seven."_

"_Tsk. Cheater."_

_Tommy laughed but not for long for a bullet went through his head._

_Axe dodged the bullet fired towards him immediately. Then a lady with glasses pointed a gun at him._

"_D-Don't move!"_

_Axe didn't flinch and shot her. The bullet hit just below her neck._

"_Yukino! NO!"_

"_H-Haruka…"_

_Blood sputtered on the floor board._

_With trembling hands, Yukino raised the gun, aimed for the man and fired. She succeeded. Haruna rushed to her immediately and applied pressure to Yukino's wound. "No.. Don't die…"_

_Yukino smiled weakly. "Thank…you…for…protecting me…"_

_Haruka shrieked and cried her eyes out._

* * *

_Two ladies helped Natsuki up and went out of the cabin with the other three hostages. They saw the blonde girl mourning over her dead friend. Rain began to pour down, washing away the blood; masking the tears. _

_One of their companions shrieked. There was still one terrorist alive._

_He took a deep breath and pressed something on his water proof vest. "It's always nice to bring a spare…"_

_Haruka's eyes widened. The beeping sound accelerated. "Jump!"_

_The two ladies holding Natsuki left her and jumped without checking if it's safe. They crashed on coral reefs. Haruka ran fast towards the unconscious Natsuki and threw her in the water._

_The yacht exploded. Planks and human flesh were scattered, floating everywhere. The lone survivor drifted in the vast sea, huge waves leading her further and further until her body reached an island._

* * *

'_N-No!Never! I won't ride that thing you old fart!"_

_A smack on the head made Natsuki hit the ground face first. Nao dragged the terrified Natsuki towards the boat._

"_You stupid kid! Will you ever know who you are if you stuck yourself here in this island?"_

_Natsuki stood up trying to free herself from Nao's grip. She pushed the young girl into the boat. She didn't mind looking back and started walking away. The girl screamed. She lay there on the the boat starting to fidget and shiver really hard. The driver of the boat got alarmed. He called for the old woman. Nao rushed there immediately and carried the girl far enough from the boat. The girl clung to her tightly, sobbing on her shoulders. Nao's expression softened. She whispered soothing words to the poor girl._

"_P-Please…D-Don't make me go away…." Natsuki begged._

_The old woman nodded softly. "You'll find a reason to leave someday, kid."_

* * *

"Do I need to tie you up?"

She simply smiled at Midori. "I'm fine."

The biologist tapped her on the shoulder. "Hmm. Glad I won't get worried about you trying crazy things again. She seemed to have that in her, too."

"She has a phobia with boats. Who wouldn't after what happened four years ago."

"Did you finally tell her Shiho?"

The lady shook her head gently. Midori looked at her then turned to the sleeping Natsuki.

"Let's bring her then to my room."

They carried Natsuki together. Midori left the two alone afterwards.

'Forgive me Natsuki… I still want us to stay like this. Let's go to a faraway place. That man would do everything to destroy you once he discovers you're still alive…'

To be continued…

* * *

**Haruka:** Hey! Why did we dye here-!

**Yukino:** It's die Haruka . [_Smiles_] It was cute how we died.

**Haruka:** What's curt about it-!

**Yukino:** Cute

**Haruka:** [_irritated_] Argh! I still don't agree with the dyeing!

**Yukino: **[_sighs then whispers to herself_] At least we get to die together; bound together for eternity_._

**Natsuki:**[hears Yukino's words and imagines it] _A pile of Haruka's finely shredded body parts are placed on a large basin and Yukino bleeding while she spends an eternity gluing the parts together_. [Laughs hard and rolls on the floor]

**Shizuru:** [_sulks_] Ara. And I get to die alone. How cruel.

**CAIE:** [_scurries away_]

**Shizuru:**[_speaks sweetly but with a hint of danger_] CAIE-chan? Where are you going?

**CAIE:** [_gulps_] N-Nowhere…W-We can arrange things if you like. [_Searches her satchel then brings out a bottle with a skull sticker_]

**Shizuru:** [_snickers and gets the bottle_] Na~tsu~ki…!Want some mayo?

* * *

(-.^,) heehee.. .


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HIme or Mai Otome**

* * *

Natsuki spent the day inside the cabin of Midori while Shiho helped out Midori in preparing the biologist's diving gear. Yoko had to attend an important symposium about stuffs in the animal kingdom.

The curly red head checked on Natsuki after completing her tasks. The room was messed up. She saw her friend asleep with tears starting to dry. 'What happened to my poor Natsuki…?'

Her eyes widened when she saw blood on the bed and two familiar opened books Natsuki was clutching on her chest: the girl's own journal and Shizuru's.

'How did that get to her?'

She immediately checked Natsuki's body and was relieved to find out it was just "that time of the month".

'Phew…'

She was relieved for a minute then was agitated again. 'That diary…She shouldn't have it…'

* * *

_Reito pondered at the words of the woman who called. He held onto his sister's diary._

'_Maybe this can help her remember, though it may take her a long time to accept it all.'_

_He took a deep breath. 'She has to know. She has to.'_

* * *

Midori grumbled. "Great. My temporary assistant joined in the hibernation. Ugh! Darn it Yoko! Come back soon!"

She was checking on three finned pilot whales they saved from whaling. She surfaced from the long dive.

She heard Natsuki and Shiho's voice. They seemed to be quarreling.

"You said so yourself! It is pointless to commit suicide! Killing yourself won't clear your conscience!"

"You don't know how ugly my life is! How am I going to face Mai or the rest of our friends? I am shameful! A disgrace!"

Shiho slapped her. "I gave up everything for you! And I won't let anything or anyone break us apart even death!"

Natsuki was speechless. Shiho was crying.

"I love you Natsuki…Forget about Shizuru. She will never come back…"

* * *

Midori left the two. 'Sheez…It's already too personal. But I do hope they get over things right.'

She was having a little nap on a hammock she placed on the deck when Shiho woke her up.

"Hey, Midori. Can you drop us by this island?"

She was puzzled at first but Shiho's eyes were gleaming with joy. She grinned at the blue haired lady behind Shiho.

"So are you guys eloping or something?"

Natsuki blushed. "No! W-We're not!"

"Come on. We're all adults here. No need to be shy. I might as well change my covers. After all, you two were spending too much time in my cabin,"Midori teased.

"Hmm? Well… You really have to change your covers. And…We're holding back 'till we reach the island," Shiho replied sweetly.

"I-I can't believe you're in this too, Shiho?"

"Hey, loosen up a bit sport. I'll be generous enough to drop you two off to your love nest in a jiffy."

"Why you-!"

Shiho giggled. Midori laughed as well.

Natsuki slowly dropped her fists. Her heart warmed at Shiho's laugh.

'Why am I happy when I did something horrible?'

She remembered Shiho's words earlier.

_After reading Shizuru's diary, she wanted to die right on the spot. She threw whatever she could throw. She stopped when she saw the medicine kit she threw. She reached for it and saw a pair of scissors. She held it, her mind dictating her to drive it straight to her heart. But she changed her mind when the thought of Shiho brought back her conscience._

_She cried and cried until she fell asleep. She woke from Shiho's touch._

"_Natsuki…"_

_Her friend's voice was cold and firm. The red head picked the scissors on the bed and threw it. "Were you…?"_

_She chose not to utter any word. She's not a good liar after all._

"_Th-Then you really did try…"_

_She turned away._

"_You said so yourself! It is pointless to commit suicide! Killing yourself won't clear your conscience!"_

"_You don't know how ugly my life is! How am I going to face Mai or the rest of our friends? I am shameful! A disgrace! I had committed a grave sin that neither death would suffice to pay for it!"_

_Shiho slapped her. "I gave up everything for you! And I won't let anything or anyone break us apart even death!"_

_Natsuki was speechless. Shiho was crying._

"_I love you Natsuki…Forget about Shizuru. She will never come back…"_

_She clenched her fists. Forget? NO. That's impossible._

_They were both silent for a moment. Natsuki hesitantly approached Shiho and embraced the lady._

"_I'm tainted with black…You should stay away-"_

"_You're asking something impossible."_

"_Shiho…"_

'_My heart…This girl…Why does she matter so much….?'_

* * *

Mai grimaced. A woman named Midori told her earlier that Natsuki and Shiho won't be back for a very long while. They were in the island.

"Sheez… And they were my best employees…"

Her cell phone rang.

"Oh, Reito. Good thing you called. I have something to say."

"Me too. Are you busy?"

"Not much. Why?"

"I'll come and get you. I need your help."

"O-Okay. Is this about Natsuki?"

"…No… It's about Shizuru. I think she's alive."

She gasped. "For real?"

"Just a feeling. That curly red haired woman… She's keeping something. Sorry for imposing but can you contact Natsuki for me?"

"I can't. They're already in the island."

"They?"

"Shiho, the one you're talking about, is with her."

"Wait. I'll put you on hold for a minute. Tate's on the other line."

"Mmm.. 'Kay."

Her face soured at the thought of the perverted man then her thoughts went back to what she had just learned.

'How is Shiho involved in all of this?'

* * *

They had been in the island for almost three days. Shiho tried her best to distract Natsuki from committing suicide. Takumi and Akira would also help up every now and then. She's been enjoying herself ever since they arrived in the island. She would often see Natsuki do cool things like diving for oysters, mending broken roofs, climbing rocks, molding pots. She almost thought they were like husband and wife enjoying their first year of marriage.

She just finished having a bath when she saw Natsuki clawing on her arms.

"Natsuki!"

She grabbed the lady's hand immediately not minding the towel uncovering her body. "Stop it…!"

"Let go!"

She pulled Natsuki by the shirt and glared. The lady, noticing her nakedness turned away blushing. "G-Get dressed!"

She forced Natsuki's face towards her. "Not when you're still hurting yourself…!"

She looked deep into green eyes wanting to pull that hurting girl out of her misery.

Slowly, her face closed the distance and their lips fused. Natsuki tried to break away but she was forceful. A sudden flash of heat swept through her body. She hungrily kissed her friend. She pressed the lady's shoulders down when the other attempted to rise. She used her weight to constrict the other from moving. Her hands began searching, touching caressing every part of Natsuki.

"N-No…! Shiho…!"

Green eyes widened when her hand went underneath the cloth that covered the lady's center. Natsuki gasped, heart beat racing.

"Hmmm… You're wet…"

"SH-SHIHO!"

"Kawaii… Now off with your shirt."

Natsuki saw passion flaring in Shiho's orange eyes. Throwing away all of her resistance, she submitted herself.

'How I wish they were red…like Shizuru…'

* * *

"_Mine all mine! No man will claim you! You belong to me!"_

_Her eyes were closed but she felt it all: the kisses planted all over her face and her body, the gentle caresses from soft warm hands, the sucking and the licking. To top it all was the probing of her inner most innocence towards the cruel reality. Everything was clear. Her friend betrayed her._

_She fell into the trap she thought she was dodging. She was saved by Tate before but now, no one will save her. She thought being around other people was secure enough. She just drank one cocktail during the party in celebration for the successful play. Now she was in her friend's room, defenseless._

"_I love you so much…Shizuru…."_

* * *

_She was shocked. Natsuki suddenly volunteers to play her violin for the festival. 'How unusual…But not bad…Not bad.'_

_Shizuru's eyes widened when she heard the dreaded melody. 'No… You've been corrupted by the blight it brought to my life…!'_

"_Wow. That knave had the guts to play 'Last Glimpse of Dawn'-"_

_The girl shut her mouth when the owner of the masterpiece, who was just standing beside them, turned away and left the auditorium._

'_Why? Why Natsuki…?'_

* * *

_After that incident, it seems like Natsuki didn't even do a thing to upset her. She tried so hard to conceal the rage that had started to build inside her. _

"_Fujino-senpai,p- please do the honor to p-play your master p-pieces for our p-performance…!"_

_Her mind cleared from her deep thoughts. She put on a fake smile and looked at the nervous girl. "Ara…. What is it again, Senoh-san?"_

_The younger girl went red. "Uhmm…Ano… The play for the festival… Ahh.. T-The drama club w-wishes to i-invite you…you to-"_

_She was amused looking at the girl's reaction. She tucked some of the hair that covered the girl's face. "To what Senoh-san?" she whispered to the girl's ear. She laughed when the girl fainted on her shoulder._

_As if in sync, two figures ran towards her for assistance._

"_Aoi!"_

_She handed the girl to Chie Harada, one of the main characters for the play. She just gave a curt nod to the other person who's also part of the play._

"_Ch-Chie-senpai…"_

"_Silly girl. You didn't have to be the one. You know how Fujino-senpai is."_

"_I'm fine. I just need Fujino-senpai's reply…"_

_Shizuru looked back at her underclassmen pretending to feel hurt. "Ara…What does Harada-san think of me?"_

_Chie froze. "I-I…"_

_As much as she would like to tease Chie, she stopped herself. That person was glaring at her. _

"_I would love to see you two kiss at the end of the play while I'm playing my violin," she said smiling at them._

_The two flushed. _

_She walked away with Natsuki tailing her. They ended up in the green house._

_Natsuki grabbed her firmly by the hand. "What was that for? Flirting with underclassmen at the middle of the corridor!"_

_She eyed Natsuki, danger flashing in crimson orbs. "It seems Natsuki never got used to my ways," she said calmly._

_The grip tightened. Then abysmal look slowly faded as the tricking innocence took over. "I-I'm sorry… I just got carried away."_

_She almost flinched from the hand that touched her cheek. "Hey… We should go out sometime… I just keep having this feeling that you're avoiding me."_

"_And guess what? I'm also part of the play! I'll be Chie's loyal body guard," the lady continued when she didn't answer._

"_I see… That's nice."_

_She couldn't recognize the person in front of her anymore. 'You've changed… You're no longer my dear Natsuki. You've succeeded on taking away someone precious from me, Otou-san…'_

* * *

_Her vision blurred as memories of her childhood pulled her back to the past._

_A slap made the eight year old brunette little girl fall back. "Otou-san…Yamete kudasai…O-Okaa-san…she's hurt…"_

_Her tears and pleas didn't reach her father. "Shut up! This whore is no longer your mother!"_

_The girl watched as her mother got beaten by her father. _

"_Okaa-san! OKAA-SAAN! Okaa-san didn't do anything…!"_

_She took the kick that was aimed to her dear mother. "SH-SHIZURU…!"_

"_Out of the way, you stupid girl! That mother of yours thinks I wouldn't catch her cheating on me? Hah! You can't outsmart me!"_

_Her mother shielded her from the man. "Daijoubu, Shizuru…I met up with my friend and agreed together that he will take you far away from here. We'll get your brother from where he is after that," her mother whispered. _

_Her mother's warmth gave her strength._

_ But her mother was soon a cold corpse after a few months, hearing that her one and only remaining friend was murdered. And her mother knew who had done it._

"_Such a disgrace. Killing one's self. I feel sorry for her husband."_

_She would often hear people say that. "No! My mother isn't like that!"_

_How she wished she could freely say it. Not when her father is around. She would cry silently on her own. _

_On her mother's burial, she played 'Last Glimpse of Dawn'. Her father had forced her to compose it. She would always get a beating for making lousy pieces. She would play her violin until her fingers were all covered with blood. She was deprived of food and sleep for one single piece. _

_The crowd was moved by the sorrowful melody; having more sympathy for Akihiro Fujino. They weren't aware that the piece was nothing but a melody of suffering._

_That night, the innocent girl was locked deep within and brilliant red eyes turned dull._

_Her father would always let her play her very first piece during her mother's death anniversary._

'_Heartless… Yes… I am my father's daughter. I am one of his perfect dolls.'_

_Many wanted to be friends with her because her because of her looks, her charm, and her father's wealth. In turn, she would play with their game and later on just watch as her father destroy their families without them noticing._

_She changed when she met Haruka and Yukino. She started having fun. They taught her how to feel joy. She felt so real. It would have been forever that way if Yukino stayed so Haruka will not go after her. She even lost communication with them._

* * *

_Shizuru hugged Natsuki for support._

"_Shizuru?"_

'_Fate won't release me from this endless suffering…'_

* * *

**To be continued….**

**CAIE:** [nervously praying] I hope she forgives me…

**Shizuru:** [dangerous look on her face] Caie-chan…What did you just let Shiho do…?

**CAIE: **Shiz-[voice trailed off]

**Shizuru: **KIYOHIME!

**CAIE:**… MAMAAAAAAAA!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me long to update. I've been having a hard time recovering…(-.-) Ugh… Never want to upset 'her' again…

Anyway, I have added some passages from Natsuki's diary. Sure was hard getting this all patched up after Shiho burned most of it. (You'll figure what I mean as you read on. )

Enjoy. (-.^,)

* * *

"_Ojou-sama, you might also want to have hers."_

_Natsuki looked back at the woman._

"_This is Shizuru's."_

"_Why do you have it?"_

_Miyu just smiled._

_With two diaries in hand, she went back to the restaurant._

* * *

Natsuki's Diary

My new school sucks. Who would have thought it was full of conceited pretentious slighting witches. Just thinking of them wants me to punch them right on the face. That would be very nice.

~000~

It's my second week in school. I made a great turnabout in my life. It started this morning. I didn't realize it was very early. Not a single student was there except for me. I decided to walk around a bit. I stopped under a big cherry tree to take a nap. It was not long enough when a shoe hit my head. I looked up and saw white underneath the navy blue pleated skirt. I felt my face burn. The girl climbed down the tree and bowed apologetically. I was stunned by her fascinating accent and her soft-spoken words. She picked her shoe with utmost grace. I caught a scent of a newly bloomed lily. My knees wobbled when her breath touched my ear as she whispered how cute I was. She left in a hurry when a blonde girl called her.

~000~

Yes! Finally, I got Bubuzuke's real name!SHIZURU FUJINO SHIZURU FUJINO SHIZURU FUJINO SHIZURU FUJINO SHIZURU FUJINO SHIZURU FUJINO SHIZURU FUJINO SHIZURU FUJINO SHIZURU FUJINO SHIZURU FUJINO SHIZURU FUJINO….! Haha! lovely Shizuru.

~000~

You're so far away… my heart longs to be with you…You don't hang out up on the cherry tree every morning anymore. I rarely meet you on the corridors. I only get a chance to see you through the classroom window every afternoon. Ugh…It's hard to be around you. butwhat can I do? You're the most popular student in school. I'll just see you again in my dreams Shizuru.

~000~

Today, I heard her friends left to study in a foreign country. I've never seen her that sad. Nobody seemed to notice. I'll bring back your joy Shizuru. I promise.

~000~

After two years I finally have the chance to be close to her! Lucky to finally belong to the same class where she is!

I'll shot down any of these two-faced classmates of mine if they ever dare interfere!

~000~

Stupid Natsuki! What's the use of knowing Shizuru's favorite stuff, likes and dislikes, and favorite spots in school if you don't man up and talk to her!

~000~

I finally found the courage to face my beloved. Then I caught her with someone trying to have sex with her! That whore sure had the guts to tempt my Shizuru! I'll make you pay!

Good thing my dear love won't ever lay a finger on lowlives. I'm mad but somehow this day turned out to be very fruitful. I got her attention-err , in a weird way...

So sorry about the biting…And the flowerpot breaking… I promise, I'll make it all up to you. Just wait Shizuru.

~000~

I have finally accomplished the first phase. Now it's time to proceed to the next phase. Gah! Am I going too fast? Hey Natsuki! You're the only one who can make her truly happy. Nobody can compete with you! You can do it! You can do it! Fight!

~000~

It saddens me to see how I have come to hurt the one I love. First, I had even stolen her music sheets and I played her very first piece during the festival 'cause it just seemed so special. I wanted her to see how much I love her so. I was mad when she disagreed to teach me how to play it. To think that she had dedicated it to some foolish man enrages me!

~000~

How can I make you see how much I love you? When will I ever hold you? Smell you? Claim you? Am I not good enough Shizuru? For you, am I just like the girls who are after your fame and wealth? Why are you avoiding my feelings for you?

It's making me crazy! I'll make you love me!

~000~

Curse that meddlesome guy! I almost had you! My efforts got ruined! I have to think of another way.

~000~

You're going not going nowhere without me Shizuru. I'll follow you anywhere. You're not the only one who knows how to play flirt. I'll get all my chances with you!

~000~

Today, I'm going to claim you. I have prepared something potent. I don't care how much it costs. I'll have you. I'll have you tonight. Let's enjoy the after party for the play, shall we? Let's drink for pleasure…!

~000~

She left while I was asleep. My conscience started kicking in. What now? What's going to happen to us? This is not what I have imagined. I'm screwed. So screwed…

~000~

I finally understood the meaning behind 'Last Glimpse of Dawn'. What have I done? I have further reopened and deepened Shizuru's scars. I have defiled her down to the core. There's no way she would ever forgive me….

~000~

No. This is not Shizuru. She's nothing but an empty vessel. Everything she does no longer bear mirth. She no longer played music. I just found out she broke her precious violin… it's probably because of me…

I know you'll never forgive me. But I'll do everything for you to play music again…

* * *

Things had been going by Shiho's ways. Her lover never protested in everything that she does.

She was stoking the fire with sticks on the chimney when she noticed Natsuki quietly reading on the couch. She tiptoed to where the lady is and grabbed the book.

"H-Hey!"

"What are you-reading…"

Her brows furrowed at the sight of the diary. "I forgot. You still have this."

She took the other diary on the couch and threw the two diaries towards the fire.

"No! Whatare you doing! Those are mine!"

She braced Natsuki while she can.

"You won't need them anymore, my love. This is for our new start."

Her lover broke free and reached for the diaries. She tried to put out the fire but it had consumed most of the pages of the diaries.

"It's time to forgeteverything about the past. Do not force yourself to remember anymore. Wedon't need those memories for a new beginning."

The redhead stopped talking when the burnt books went past her almost hitting her right on the neck.

"You don't have the right to meddle with my life…!"

Shiho felt herself cower from the fierce look on Natsuki's face. "I trusted you…!"

"Natsuki…I'm only doing this for our happiness-"

Her friend scoffed. "Our happiness? How selfish. You're the worst…!"

The words sent pain on every pore of her body like venom. Natsuki strode towards the shore not minding the darkness and leaving her devastated. She placed her face onher palms and cried silently.

* * *

On the shore, four men who have been observing them, drugged Natsuki and took her in a yacht.

One of the men wearing black suits called their boss.

"Fujino-sama, we got the girl. Any further orders?"

"Bring her here."

"How 'bout the other one?"

"I just need Natsuki-san to lure out Shizuru."

"Understood."

After the call, the man checked on his companions. "Did someone see us?"

The three nodded.

"Good. Let's go back."

* * *

Takumi rushed to Natsuki's house. "Shiho-san! Natsuki-san…! She-She's been captured…!"

The skinny man gasped for breath.

"Did you recognize who they are?" she asked panicked.

"Th-They were big guys wearing suits. I was not able to recognize any of them…"

They rushed outside. They were not able to see any vessel. The yacht had gone far.

Shiho fell down her knees and screamed.

Takumi put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Shiho-san… If my body was much stronger, I would have done something to help Natsuki or inform you right away."

She shook her head and brushed away the tears that wouldn't stop from flowing.

"No matter how we try… we couldn't go against that man…"

"Takumi! Where's my ripe bananas?" a voice called from the thicket, interrupting their conversation.

Takumi shot up straight and nervously looked at the direction of his wife. "A-Akira…"

His wife threw a stone at him. "I told you to get me bananas! Where is it-!"

Akira stopped chattering when she saw Shiho. "Shiho-san?"

The short haired lady looked at her husband. "What's going on?"

"Natsuki-san…got kidnapped…"

"Nani? Who could have done it? Is this about Natsuki-san's past?"

Takumi nervously held onto his wife. "Dear… Please don't get too upset. The baby-"

He fell back by one powerful jerk. "Whoever it is, we're going to hunt them down! They'll be sorry for harming our friend!"

Shiho tried to smile at the frantic woman. "You don't have to worry about it. I know what he wants. He finally figured things out. I'll settle this with him."

"Shiho-san, don't do things alone. Natsuki-san is also precious to us. I have connections that can help us up."

'…But…You'll only get yourselves harmed if you get yourselves involved…' Shiho thought remorsefully.

She looked aimlessly towards the sea.

'Happiness doesn't last long. It always gets taken away. Do not hope for it to ever grace upon you. You are cursed for all eternity. Death won't come to you and grant you peace you think you deserved,' a voice in her head told her.

Her eyes widened. A figure in her head appeared.

Tawny hair. Crimson eyes. Gentle yet dangerous voice.

'Your selfishness led you to the worst. That façade of yours didn't hold long enough like what you've expected. You can't hide me anymore,' the voice continued.

Her body trembled, her mind wanting to burst. The haunting made her cower deep into herself.

* * *

Shiho stopped sweeping the scattered dried leaves on the bricked pathway. She tilted her head up the sky and looked sadly at the clouds. "Looks like it's going to rain."

She heard heavy footsteps from the stairs of the temple. Two big men in suits approached her.

"Huit, Shiho-san?"

"Who are you?"

"We have come to escort you to meet Fujino-sama."

She cringed from very mention of the name. "…Fujino?"

"We would prefer it if you come with us quietly."

"What did you say?"

She went closer only to trick them and made a dash towards the stairs.

"Baka!Like I'm going to-!"

She arms lifted her from the ground. A man was waiting by the stairs. The man sedated her before she could struggle and escape.

'Shizuru…! Hide-'

Her thoughts blurred as she dozed towards the darkness.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Shizuru:** How are you feeling Caie-chan?

**CAIE:**Sh-Shizuru-sama…Wh-What are you doing here?

**Shizuru:**Ara, I've come to visit you.

**CAIE:** (thoughts nervously) _this doesn't bode well…_

Y-You need something…?

**Shizuru:** I will not be blunt anymore. When are you going to let me meet my Natsuki?

**CAIE:** Y-You'll meet soon, okay… J-Just wait…

**Shizuru:** (flashes her Nagita and smiles sweetly) How long are you going to make me wait?

**CAIE:** (gulps) U-Uh…Th-Things will be much clearer in the next chapter…You'll get your chance I p-promise….

**Natsuki:** (Emerges from the trap door) Oi, CAIE. Where are my mayo sandwiches? I'm hungry. Why do I have to hide in the cellar? If you're going to hide me there, I damn well need air conditioning.

**CAIE:**(mutters helplessly) Great…

**Natsuki:** (pales) Shi..zuru…

**Shizuru:**Ara, so that's where you've been hidden. How cruel CAIE-chan, keeping Natsuki all to yourself. Should I punish you again?

**Few moments later…**

**Shizuru:** (pouts as she hands a sandwich) you seem to be enjoying yourself here. Am I not enjoyable enough to be with?

**Natsuki:**(furrows her brows and blushes) B-Baka. D-Don't say that. I'm just going with the act. (Whispers) And Of course you are e-enjoyable to be with…

**Shizuru:** (grins and pounces at Natsuki) KAWAII!

**Natsuki:**Oomf!

**CAIE:** (gagged, tied and locked in the cellar) mmmpf…mmmpf! _*I need to go to the bathroom_!


	10. Final Chapter

CAIE: Hi folks! Sorry I kept you waiting far too long for the update. Got so busy with work that I hadn't had the time to fantasize on what's going to happen next or on how I would end my fanfic. Ugh. Hate to end it now but I guess I won't be having the time anymore to do something I love to do. I'm overworked and underpaid and the only thing that makes me happy is anything yuri. Hehehehe. Alright! Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

The long tiring trip didn't wear her out. Her veins were pumped up like she took a great doze of caffeine. She made a big decision to go all on her own and save Natsuki . She's going straight to the dragon's lair.

'I'm sorry Akira. I don't want you guys involved in this.'

All her inhibitions were laid on the ground for her dear Natsuki. 'My time has come…'

She didn't waste time and went straight to where the fearful man is: Fujino Industries. But before she does that, she has to make a short trip to a nearby marketing district.

She was ready to go for it when someone dragged her towards a dark alley. She tried to free herself, doing all sorts of ways to inflict pain to her captor.

"Hey! It's me! Sheez! You can be so aggressive! I can't believe it. So his suspicion was right. He just couldn't point it out until he saw you," said a friendly voice.

'Tate?'

* * *

She found herself in a classy restaurant. She was forcibly guided in a private room. She eyed a man sitting by the window. His neat black suit hugged his body emphasizing his well-trimmed body. She remembered how she used to secretly admire him and how she'd been rude to cover it up.

"Huit-san. How long has it been? You're still as beautiful as you were back then."

"Haha. How charming. But does it matter?"

The man laughed at her sarcasm. "Looks like some things haven't changed."

"You're up to something. Dragging a woman by force? What do you want?"

"I have no intentions to upset you. I need your help."

"If this is about saving your jackass of a friend, then screw you down to hell!"

"No. That's you and your Ta—err ex-husband's personal feud," he was glad he stopped himself from blurting it out knowing that it would upset her. "This is something about my precious sister. How long has she been staying with you?"

Huit-san looked at the man's solemn face. She grunted.

"Ah. So you had it all figured out being all Mr. Smarty Pants like you always have. I kept on wondering how you ended up having a friend like that stupid prick. Your sister is in a safe place, away from your horrid father and from everything that deprived her of what she deserved."

"Or so you thought. Our dear father's men are skilled enough to track people. Whether the man is here or not these people would always make sure he has what he wants. Nobody could outsmart him."

Annoyed, she grabbed him by the collar.

"Well tell your father to rot in hell! She finally found her happiness. Don't ruin it."

"I know but through lies and deception? How would the person she loves feel when she finds out?"

Shiho was about to answer when one of the bodyguards reported in.

"Reito-sama, she's here."

He ignored Shiho's glare and upcoming squabble.

"Let her meet me in the office."

He glanced at Shiho. "You've been treating her like she's your own sister. Thank you for protecting her. Now it's my turn to let her feel that she's not alone in this fight; that she has a brother to depend on too."

* * *

Natsuki struggled from the hold of two burly men. De ja vu.

But this time, her strength was not enough. The man guarding the door of the office opened it. She was pushed inside. She was lucky her body smacked on a soft carpeted floor.

Mr. Fujino glared at the men then turned to her. His face was gentle and warm.

"Forgive their rudeness, my dear. They were trained by my father that way. Please have a seat," he gestured.

She rose and assaulted the man behind the desk. "You son of a bitch!"

He winced at her words. He dodged her fists and toppled her down on the carpeted floor.

"Ara. You were not this violent before. You sure had changed Natsuki-san."

Her heart skipped. 'His accent…'

She helped herself up not minding her aching side. She studied him. He was in a black suit, hair held in place with mousse, face emotionless, and eyes dark reddish brown. "Who are you? What do you want?!"

He calmly held out his hand. "I am Reito. Reito Fujino. I am the brother of Shizuru."

Her eyes widened when he showed her a picture of him with two ladies. The older one had brown tresses like the young girl but her eyes were that of the bluest sky. The young girl made her tears stream out. "Sh-Shizuru…"

* * *

Tate touched his sore hands and his aching jaw. 'Damn! Kid's pumped up. She got me good alright. '

"Stop following me," Shiho said coldly. "I have important matters to attend to."

Tate scratched his head. "Hey—this kid—really ..." "I told you there is nothing to worry about. The old man's about to croak. You've been gone for too long. Many things happened while you were away. Hey-!"

He matched her long strides. "Where are you up to—wait a minute… You're really going there?" he asked appalled.

"I thought you said the old man's about to croak," she mocked.

"But that blue haired chick…She's there."

"I know. I came to get her back."

Without any further ado, she entered the building of the Fujino tower.

All eyes were on her. There were murmurs around but nobody dared to question her sudden appearance. Some were frightened at the sight.

"You sure make a very good entrance," Tate jeered.

She went straight towards the elevator.

"Hey. At least wave, dear princess. You're in his empire."

"You should know that this isn't a friendly visit," she dead panned.

Her knowledge of the structure gave her an easy access towards the twenty sixth floor: the president's private lounge.

Her eyes widened when she saw the woman inside the room. Tate was speechless.

"What the heck are you doing here?!"

* * *

On the hallway, Mai assisted Natsuki. Her friend had been crying too much. Reito suggested she bring the blue haired lady to his private lounge.

'Natsuki, I know this is all too much for you but you have to bear with it. You have to be strong. She's coming for you. And your strong willed wish will finally come true.'

They entered the lounge only to see a man being clobbered by a fierce red haired woman.

"You dare show your face here you piece of rotten shit!"

"Hey-! I didn't know you'd be here-! Agh!"

"Serves him right," Mai said amused. Then she noticed that it's turning bloody. Tate's not defending himself. "He's crazy. Wait here Natsuki. I have to help up."

Mai went to stop the fight leaving Natsuki.

The blue haired lady couldn't believe what she sees. A lady who just came from another room met her eyes. Her heart hammered. Her body trembled. She couldn't move from where she was.

Reito paused for a bit gasping for breath after running on a flight of stairs. He took a deep breath and entered the room. She did return. She's alive.

Natsuki tried to open her mouth but no words came out. Her eyes blurred, tears forming on her eyes.

"N-Natsuki…."

Crimson eyes were filled with tears. Her brown tresses swished as she ran towards her beloved Natsuki. "NATSUKI…!"

She clung tightly to the lady. "Natsuki…."

She kept on saying the blue haired lady's name lovingly.

Reito couldn't hold back his tears as well. "Zuru…."

"Oy, Reito! I need your help!"

Mai was trying to dodge all of the red head's hits while Tate uses her as a shield.

Reito went to help her immediately. Huit-san managed to grab Tate's hair making him scream in agony. She won't let go. "Ahhh! Stop it you witch! AHHHHH! Shiho STOOOOP!"

Natsuki suddenly pushed the lady away. Her eyes were filled with anger and disgust. "Don't touch me!"

Crimson eyes elicited fear from the immediate rejection. "Natsuki….I…."

Natsuki ran away before she could explain.

* * *

_Reito couldn't bear to see a girl cry. His intention of calling for Natsuki was to help the two up. The men did their jobs way out of hand again._

_He tried to give Natsuki comfort only to be shut out immediately. He doesn't know what to do so he called up the person who knows Natsuki a lot._

_Mai came just in time. He was relieved. He left the two alone._

'_Shizuru, come home. You don't have to worry about him anymore.'_

_He remembered how they struggled to get their freedom from their father. He succeeded alone. His sister chose her friends than her own freedom. He felt so betrayed. Then he discovered that their father threatened to destroy the families of Yukino and Haruka. His sister saved them but the cost was very painful._

_He was happy when his sister introduced a new friend. Her name was Natsuki. She's a modest and a reserved girl. She loved Duran and most especially her sister. He didn't fail to notice all that._

_Unfortunately, Natsuki was caught in a cruise ship terrorist attack. Shizuru's old friends were also there. Shizuru was forced to marry the son of a very successful businessman in exchange for the services of the search party for her friends. But their father really didn't mean it. He made Shizuru believe that his men were doing their best to search._

_Together with Miyu, she would personally join the search party. All she could think of was finding Natsuki alive._

_Then they found evidence declaring Natsuki was already dead. Haruka and Yukino were never found. The victims' families already gave up and so did Shizuru. _

_Carrying their father's name had instigated fear and despair to the people around them. Nobody wants to help up anymore._

_Her fear had always hindered her realization of the fact that Natsuki had become a part of her; that she finally felt that she could own something their father wouldn't be able to take away or destroy. Death was her way out._

_His sister, withstanding all the pain caused ever since she was young, deserves to be free. His pain of losing his only family faded when he discovered that his sister didn't die._

"_**Indeed I was fooled by her looks. She can fake it really good. But with Natsuki ojou-sama, she would always be herself. Think about it, Fujino-san. Would you believe that your sister's body ended up as fish food? A whale patrol boat was around during the time she died."**_

_Miyu's words gave him hope. He investigated again._

_Their meeting in the restaurant made him doubt a little but Mai strengthened his suspicion. The biologist who dropped by to inform them of Natsuki's where-aboutgave answers to them._

"_**She should be the one telling you that she's alive. But hey, you figured everything out. I was after one of my babies when I saw her sinking like a rock. She was too far but I made it in time. I wanted to report it but after she told us her story. My partner and I decided to keep it a secret for a while. We let her stay with the temple woman since the waters always make her think of suicide. During one of our visits, we were not able to recognize her. She would guise herself like Huit-san when she goes out."**_

_Their father had an attack when he saw the video of Shizuru's suicide act. He stayed in the hospital unconscious for one and a half year. When he woke up, series of problems occurred in his company. He needed to stay longer in the hospital. That was the time he called Reito to act as his proxy. He never liked the idea but he accepted. He needs all of Akihiro's connections to investigate further on his sister. He just couldn't take it that his sister was dead._

* * *

The real Shiho stopped clobbering at her ex-husband when she noticed what was happening to Shizuru and Natsuki.

Mai slumped on the floor out of exhaustion. Reito lent her a hand. "Can you still stand?"

"Yeah. I'll see to it that I'll never involve myself again with 'couple fights'," she replied wearily. He smiled at the honest lady.

Shiho pointed with her head towards Shizuru, getting Reito's attention. His face became serious.

Shizuru was held back by her brother. She glared at him. She needed to go after Natsuki. "Onii-san…!"

She fought back the urge to claw at her brother when he hugged her tightly. "Zuru…You silly girl…"

"Kanin na… I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I need to go after Natsuki."

"You don't have to."

Reito let go of her. They stared at the group coming towards them.

The rasped voice from the old man made her blood boil. 'I almost forgot. The old man would probably be here.'

"When-"

The man laughed at his son's reaction. "So you've always thought I was still in a coma."

She gritted her teeth when she saw an unconscious Natsuki carried like a sack of rice.

The powerful tycoon sat authoritatively on a wheelchair.

"How dare you hurt Natsuki!"

Her sudden assault surprised the man holding Natsuki. With her wrath, she pounded the poor man's face. It took three men to restrain her.

"Fujino-san! Tell them to let her go!"

Reito's words didn't make the old man budge.

"No. Your stupid sister needs to be punished for deceiving me…! You did a good job by the way on bringing her back, my boy. Though, I have least expected that you'd bring her back alive."

Reito ran towards one guard and knocked him down. Tate, Shiho and Mai helped up. The three handled the other guards.

"You insolent fool! Guards!"

More of Akihiro's men entered the room. "Get them!"

* * *

Natsuki woke. She ranaway from the room when a man suddenly blocked her way and punched her on the gut making her pass out. She finally saw who she had been looking for all this time but she ran away. She was so ashamed of herself that she could not bear to stay before Shizuru. She was laid on the floor completely immobile due to the ropes around her body.

"You're awake. Thank goodness…"

The soft, gentle voice made her heart pound fast again. She looked at the person sitting poised even with all the ropes.

"The others had been taken to another room."

She tried to sit up. It took her a great effort before she finally did it. Shizuru giggled.

"My oh my…That old man really knew what I long for…Such a nice way of sending me off to the netherworld. Though I just want to make sure you're not going there with me…You just had a new life and made me so happy to see you leading a happy one. I wished for Shiho to have stayed longer but your memories of me haunted you. This is my fate: lead people towards despair…"

Natsuki's eyes watered. Her frustration snaked its way back to her head. "Why are you saying such things you dummy? I'm the one who caused you too much pain! My love had suffocated you! I don't know how I could ever atone for my sins…!"

"Kanin na, Natsuki. I was too afraid of my father that I neglected the love you had for me before. i can never have anything I could call my own because ever since the start, I am my father's puppet…"

Her crimson eyes also shimmered with tears.

"You're not listening…!Don't say that…Shizuru…!I have defiled you…I let my desire take over—"

"I love you, Natsuki…"

Natsuki was speechless. Shizuru smiled. "Will that do? I have been selfish myself; containing you in the lie I have created. I told you to forget about the past because I wanted to call you mine as long as I live without my father's interceding…"

It dawned to her then that Shizuru had always been with her.

Two men suddenly came in to get Shizuru.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Where are you taking her?!"

The men ignored her.

"Thank you for everything Natsuki… Sayonara…"

Natsuki tried to free herself. The door slammed shut. "No!"

She struggled more loosening the ropes on her legs a bit. She kicked her legs more and loosened the ropes totally with her efforts. Then two women entered while she was working on the ropes around her upper torso.

* * *

The guards on the surveillance became alarmed. All the monitors and the cameras had been acting weird. Creepy things like a girl in a white gown with her hair fully covering her face kept appearing on different locations of the building.

They phoned the management for support.

* * *

"Shhh… We're here to help. Akira sent for us."

Later, the two introduced themselves as Miya and Sayuri.

"Whatever happens, just stay behind us, ok?" Miya said sweetly.

"Hey! I can also fight!" she protested.

"Chill, Romeo. We're trying to help you get your princess the easier way. We can't just waste energy with all those bulky thugs. They have more of that," Sayuri informed.

Natsuki shut her trap and followed behind. They guised themselves as regular office came across a room where Mai, Shiho, and Tate were held. "You guys get out of here immediately," Sayuri commanded.

"Follow me," Miya gestured to the three. They followed without a word. Before they left, Mai turned towards Natsuki.

"Be careful, Natsuki."

"Yeah. I will. You too."

"Oy, Natsuki. Better bring Shizuru with you when you come back. She'd been shedding tears for you far too long," Shiho added. She nodded and followed Sayuri.

* * *

"Fujino-sama, we've located the hacker responsible for the system crash. He's within the vicinity, 24th floor, the utility room and he's not alone."

"Send men to get them."

"Yes, sir."

Men were dispatched to the location.

"Sir, there are other suspecting subjects in the 23rd floor rest room."

"Get men to check it out!"

Several men were dispatched to different locations.

* * *

Akira smiled. She was in a van just at the parking lot of the building. "Miya, Yayoi, Sayuri the preys took the bait. Get ready to smoke it up."

"Yes Ma'am!" the three answered.

She smiled at the guy hacking the computer system of the vicinity. "Very neat, Ginn. Your illusions never cease to amaze me."

The boy blushed. "Thanks boss."

Before they could celebrate, the computer started beeping red. "Someone's trying to crash my program!"

After releasing Natsuki's companions, Sayuri received a message on her earpiece.

"You guys exit quietly and you have to hurry. The illusion Ginn built in their system will not take long. Someone's going against him," Akira informed.

"Copy that. How much time do we have?"

"Approximately 10 minutes."

"Connect us to Yayoi."

There was buzz then Yayoi answered. "We have ten minutes. Have you located the subject?"

"Affirmative."

"As expected from Akira-san's longtime partner," she managed to tease.

"Shut up. She's no longer that."

"Hey. I heard that. Are you still mad at me?" Akira sulkily said.

"You're supposed to be on a maternity leave Akira! What sort of a husband sends his wife to work when she's eight months pregnant?!"

"Whoa. Hey you guys. It's not time to fight. We don't have much time," Sayuri interrupted. " bitter are we, Yayoi? Hehe. Well, good luck."

Natsuki furrowed her brows. "What's taking us too long?"

"Sheez little girl. Just tag along and let us do our work. Praise us later."

"Whatever. And I'm not a little girl! Let's go."

* * *

Reito bared his teeth when the man behind the chair he's on grabbed him by the hair. He was securely tied on the chair.

"I see. You're playing your cards. What a clever, clever boy. That's what I want from you. But something's stopping you from going further than I did. Now what could that be?"

Two men escorting her sister let her sit on the empty chair in front of him.

"Ahh…Isn't she a beauty? All these years we thought she died. It caused me pain I could barely handle. I had to spend years in a hospital room. She had lied to us, betrayed our trust like her mother."

Shizuru's expression darkened.

"Yes. She is indeed a beautiful sight. If only I'm not her brother I would have courted her."

Shizuru gave Reito a confused look. She gave a knowing look when she realized the game he's playing.

"But she will be the reason for your downfall in gaining power."

The old man signaled one of his men. A pistol was handed to him. "We have to end her life. You don't have to worry. It's what she wants, right Shizuru?"

"As long as I take you with me, old man," she answered venomously.

A slap came across her face. "You've lost your manners after your so-called friend died on a suicide trip for your stupid violin. I can't fathom how such an idiot moved you? Ha! You should have been my next heir! It turned out you are such disappointment and a disgrace! But now that your brother is here, I have to give up on you."

The gun was pointed right on her temple. Reito kept on shouting at his father and struggled to free himself.

"Watch Reito and thank me later on for my deed. Affections will give you nothing but failure in life."

BANG!

* * *

Natsuki was too late. They heard a bang inside the room where Shizuru is.

"NO!"

Sayuri pulled her back. "Don't go in there!"

"Let go! I have to save her!"

A slap on the face made her stop for a minute.

"You'll pass out without a mask, you idiot. Wear this."

Natsuki ducked when she heard other loud bangs from different locations.

"That would keep the other goons out of reach. Time to rescue."

Sayuri handed her a gas mask. She wore it immediately and together, they entered. She searched as fast as she can for Shizuru.

Men were down on the floor. She saw an old man slumped on the chair where a masked lady was. On the other side was a masked man. A masked woman was helping him out from the ropes. She immediately approached the other person.

She loosened all the ropes. Sayuri was securing the perimeter when a man who was still partially conscious shot her. The man then looked at Natsuki and Shizuru's direction and shot aimlessly. They were not able to take cover immediately. The first bullet missed. The second got the old man. The third missed but the fourth got Shizuru.

Sayuri shot back at the man. Yayoi, the woman who freed Reito, helped her up. She got shot on the shoulder.

Immediate assistance came for them. Natsuki held Shizuru's hand tightly. Shizuru's eyes were closed but she was gasping for breath. "Shizuru…. Stay with me… Please…"

Shizuru can vaguely hear the voice of her beloved. 'Natsuki…'

"You stupid woman! This is what happens when you go alone! Good thing I called Mai-neesan just in time. I was able to dispatch my team. And now look at you…"

Mai grabbed Akira's arm and gestured her to stop. Akira sobbed. "Dummy…"

Shizuru was sent to the nearest hospital.

The doctor came out after a few hours to inform them. Natsuki hugged Mai tightly. "She made it…!."

* * *

Akihiro opened his eyes. He was in a hospital bed.

"Hello, Fujino-san. I'm glad you're awake after three days."

He looked at the man seated on a foldable chair right beside the bed.

"Reito."

"This won't take long, I promise. I know you're in pain. Anyway, thank you for finally giving up the business to me. We've been doing too much 'go behind the backs' but it was all worth it. I get to have my sister back and I get to bring you down."

"What are you talking about?!"

His veins started to bulge. Reito brought out his laptop and showed him the video of the incident three days ago.

"The help my sister sent sure did a lot of wonderful tricks. You led your men to suffocation and tried to kill your daughter. There are also evidences of you dealing with a syndicate, ordering men to assassinate people who go against you, and the abusing of your family… Surely, you know all the things you've done. I can't enumerate it all."

"You-!"

"You should be grateful. They just declared you insane. You're supposed to be in jail but judging from your condition, you wouldn't last there. Here, they will make sure you stay alive and suffer."

"This was your plan all along! I forgave you when you begged to return to my side…!"

"I have hated you ever since you did that to Okaa-san and Shizuru. And you said so yourself, affections for a father like you will lead me nowhere. Now, all the power you once had now belongs to me."

"Reito!"

The man left him screaming to himself. Later on, nurses came to sedate him.

* * *

'It's been months since that incident.' Mai thought as she watched her friend from behind. Shizuru stayed in a coma for four months. She approached Natsuki. "Ahhh…What a fine day," she said happily, breaking her friend's thoughts.

Natsuki glanced at Mai. "Yeah."

Her friend stared blankly again at the sea. They're spending a vacation on Mai's house near the sea.

"Mai!"

"Nee-san! We caught a lot of crabs!"

Mai chuckled and waved at the boat heading towards the shore. Takumi and Mikoto waved back. "Put them in the kitchen," she instructed. The two happily obliged. Natsuki chuckled.

"He doesn't look so lame now. Chidori surely changed her dad."

"Uh-huh."

"I heard Tate and Shiho are patching things up again. They're planning to re-marry."

Natsuki snickered. "You've been going out a lot with Reito, have you? Otherwise you wouldn't get such information."

Mai blushed. "N-No!"

"Come on. You don't have to deny it. It's written all over your face."

"Yo! Nat-chan!" Midori called.

"Argh! I told you to stop calling me that!"

Midori and Yohko walked hand in hand. They're also done collecting clams.

Mai, Yohko, and Midori laughed.

"Aw. You're really cute when you're upset."

"Quit it. Three on one? It's not fair!"

Yohko grabbed Natsuki and hugged her tight. "Then I'll be on your side, cutie!"

"Y-Yohko!"

"Stop! I can't breathe…!"

Natsuki accidentally held on Yohko's breast. "Whoa. They're big," she unconsciously muttered.

"Why thank you," Yohko answered gleefully and winked at her.

"Uh-oh. You're in trouble Natsuki," Mai warned.

"Natsuki! I'm going to kick your butt!"

"I didn't mean to-!"

She dodged Midori's kick and ran as far as she could.

Mai rolled on the sand laughing her heart out. Midori dropped her pretence and laughed as well.

"Midori. You scared her away. Oh, that poor thing," Yohko said sympathizing Natsuki.

"Well, we need to keep her worked up. Otherwise, she'll be thinking again on what the doctor said and start giving up on Shizuru."

"Reito's taking it hard too. After the doctor said that there's no response from Shizuru's body and that they think it's about time to take out life support, he started locking himself in his room."

Midori sighed. "Seems like fate doesn't want them to be together."

"We all have to believe in the two of them. They will have each other back surely."

"You're right, Yohko. Miracles do happen."

* * *

She settled on a rock after securing that Midori did not follow. She stared at the sky.

"Shizuru…"

Her thoughts drifted back to the time when she was in the ambulance with Shizuru.

"_Hey…Stay with me… Stay with me….Let's get through this… Let's start anew but this time, not you as Shiho or the old Shizuru. Just be what you really are. Not a puppet or an imposter. I want to live a life with you again, Shizuru. You are my reason. I am yours to own…"_

_Shizuru's eyes began to water too. She partly opened her eyes and smiled lovingly at Natsuki._

"_I love you…" she whispered._

"_I love you too, Shizuru…"_

She felt tears on her eyes. "Shizuru…Please return to me…"

* * *

Mikoto lit the fireworks together with Midori and Takumi. They just finished having their evening meal and wanted to try something fun. The watched with awe as the flowery colorful pattern of lights registered in the sky. After all the fireworks they brought were lit up, Midori insisted they have karaoke. Akira put her baby to bed before she joined the others for a karaoke session.

"Okay. Let's play janken to see who goes first!"

"Is it really necessary for me to join?" Natsuki protested.

"Those who refuse will have to eat five live young octopuses," Midori threatened.

Midori smiled victoriously at the disgusted reaction of Natsuki.

"Alright. Let's go on with it," Natsuki answered forcibly.

"Ready? JANKEN!"

Everyone except Natsuki showed rock. She showed scissors.

"Alright! Natsuki you are it!"

"You planned this!"

"No more protests. You have to dress up for you song," Midori snickered.

She ended up dressed as a Neko girl: cat ears, black furry two piece, fishnet stockings, and a high heeled boots.

Her song: Careless Whisper.

Her face was painted red until the song ended. Her crowd could help but laugh. Takumi passed out.

"That was great! Give a hand to Natsuki Kuga!"

She immediately dressed up and left without a word.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yohko asked.

"Yeah. She's just embarrassed. She'll be back," Mai assured.

They played Janken again. It was Akira's turn now. She wore a one tight leather suit which exposed her cleavage and her gorgeous butt. Takumi had nosebleed and fainted. Strong hands supported him before he bump his head on the floor.

"R-Reito!" Mai exclaimed.

"Sorry it took me long to come here. I had to take care of things," he said apologetically.

"It's fine. You made it."

Reito gave her a peck on the lips making her blush. Her companions whistled. She pinched the guy on the arm. "Not in front of everyone…"

The man just chuckled.

The next one to sing was Mai. Reito could take his eyes off from the woman dressed with the pink ranger suit.

* * *

Natsuki sighed and stared up at the dark sky. She groaned as the memory of what she did a while back entered her mind. "That's so embarrassing…!"

She stopped messing and pulling on her hair when she heard someone playing the violin. Her heart skipped.

"I heard this before…"

She listened more. The sound kept coming closer and closer until she saw a figure of a lady. She can't see clearly but she knew then who it was. She ran as fast as she can and pounced at the lady. They both fell on the sand.

"Natsuki…Roll off…"

The soft sweet voice made her teary. She rolled off the lady and helped her sit upright.

"How did you-When?" she asked immediately.

The lady laughed softly. "Ara. I've been up for a month now."

"What? And all this time I thought you're going to sleep forever!" she uttered fuming mad.

"Hey. I wanted to surprise you the moment I woke up but you never visited me for two straight weeks. Imagine how lonesome it was if the person you love started to forget about you," Shizuru stated sulkily.

"I went to a training, damn it! I wanted to put up my own business so that I would have a house for the both of us! So I can provide what you need once you come back! I longed to see you every single day during the training but I have to think also about our future!"

Shizuru's eyes widened, tears starting to form in her eyes. She hugged Natsuki and whispered on her ear after a minute. "Kanin na. I've acted childish. I deceived you and our friends again. I even let my brother scheme with me. "

Natsuki's stiff body started loosening a bit. "I don't know what to do when the doctor said you're not going to make it. It makes me crazy thinking that we won't be together. I'm sorry too, Shizuru… I left you alone without even leaving anything to assure you that I'll surely come back."

Shizuru sniffed. She wiped her tears away and suddenly thought of something wicked. "Natsuki…I want to make up for what I did…"

She began to nibble on Natsuki's ear.

"Sh-Shizuru…!"

Natsuki held on tight to her. "N-No…"

Shizuru stopped what she's doing. "You don't want to?" she asked disappointed.

"That's not it…S-Someone might see us…"

"It's just us…"

Shizuru slowly closed in until their faces were breaths apart. "Kiss me…Natsuki…"

Natsuki gulped. With trembling hands, she held Shizuru's face and kissed her. As minutes passed, the kiss deepened. Natsuki demanded for more. She pinned Shizuru on the sand, kissing every angle of her face.

A light shone at them. They quickly separated from each other. The two of them were blushing hard.

"Uh… S-Sorry… I thought Natsuki was battling a bear or something… Excuse me!"

Takumi nervously strode away from them. Akira ordered him to go look for Natsuki who had been gone long enough.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

Natsuki got the violin, stood up, and held out a hand to Shizuru. "Sheez. That's why I told you, someone will see us."

Shizuru smirked. "We'll all have the time in your room then."

Natsuki turned beet red again. "Shizuru…!"

Hand in hand, they walked to where their friends were.

"You looked pretty cute by the way with the Neko costume," Shizuru teased.

"You saw that?"

"Yup. Took pictures of you even. I made sure I got the seductive angles."  
"Pervert. So you've been peeking at me."

"Ara. If I know, you used to do it yourself-"

Natsuki threw the violin somewhere, stared at her with a straight face and grabbed her. The blue haired lady tickled her until they were both rolling on the sand. They took a deep breath when Natsuki stopped and they lay still on the sand.

"Let's stay like this for a while."

"I thought were going to meet with the others? They might be looking for you."

She looked at Shizuru lovingly. "Nah. Takumi saw us. They'll leave us alone."

She held out her hand. Shizuru took it.

"I love you, Natsuki…"

" And I love you too, Shizuru…"

* * *

The end!

* * *

CAIE: (-.^,) I want to thank all those who gave their reviews. I had always been looking forward to it. It keeps me in high spirits.(It makes me anxious at times not finding any. )

The twists of events were quite random and way disorderly just like my crazy self (^.^,). I hope you stayed on the tracks. (heehee. I myself got lost with it…)

This is for the girl I once loved and still love after all my denials (to have you is impossible after all). I hope she finds happiness with the guy she's with. She had always been my inspiration with this fic. (HAha! I forgot to mention at the beginning.)

I'm glad I had finally got the confidence to express what I've been keeping inside me. Thank you all for reading! (-.^,)


	11. Extra

Extra!

CAIE: HAha. Just wanted to add this…

* * *

Years passed when they finally had a place they could call home. Natsuki never wanted to make use of Shizuru's inheritance for buying the house. She wanted the money to come from her own sweat.

Shizuru just finished taking a shower when she heard music blaring in their room.

Natsuki was wearing her riding suit. She was sitting on a chair, back turned from her.

She held her breath and put her palm on her mouth. Natsuki stood up.

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

Natsuki was dancing seductively! Or at least she was trying to. She tried to sway her hips but ended hearing bones cracking. Her move looked more like side bends.

_I was beat incomplete  
Id been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new_

She sat back on the chair and opened up her legs all of a sudden.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)  
Next to mine_

Shizuru broke into laughter. She held her tummy. Natsuki flushed.

"Crap. I knew it. It was a bad idea."

She switched off the stereo. Shizuru closed in and held her face. "…Bad idea to seduce me?",the lady whispered.

Natsuki shivered. Shizuru's breath stirred her insides.

"Well… You succeeded…"

Shizuru unzipped her suit and dropped the towel around her body.

"Turn on the music Natsuki…"

She did as she was told. It was Shizuru's turn make a lap dance.

_Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
Cause only love can last_

_Youre so fine and you're mine_  
_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_  
_Oh your love thawed out_  
_Yeah, your love thawed out_  
_What was scared and cold_

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)  
Next to mine_

Natsuki held on to the back rest of the chair. "Shizuru…!"

_Oooh, oooh, oooh  
_  
_Youre so fine and you're mine  
Ill be yours till the end of time  
Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Ive nothing to hide  
_  
_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)  
Next to mine_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Ooh, baby_  
_Cant you hear my heart beat_  
_For the very first time?_

Natsuki was panting. She grabbed Shizuru to sit on her lap and held her possessively. "Arigatou…"

Shizuru hugged back. " It was pretty interesting. It was humorous at the same time arou-"

She was silenced by Natsuki's lips.

'Haah… you never cease to amaze me, my dear Natsuki…' she thought as she enjoyed their moment.

* * *

Fin


End file.
